Pokémon: Ephemeral Humanity
by Maiku Arevir
Summary: A 16 year old psychic trainer finds out that he is not really what he thinks he is, causing him to set out and seek his past. But does he really want something as horrible as not being human? Please read and review.
1. Character Files

**Silph Company (-o-) Pokémon Research Labs Department**

_Shaping a better world for humans and pokémon alike!_   
_We make the future!_

  
  
  


**Please enter UserName and Password and PIN Number-**

**UserName: **_KGemfk_

**Password: _********_**

**PIN Number: _31693219_**   
  


_Processing Login...._   
  


_Login Processed...._   
  


_Good morning, Dr. Kemdra Gemfk!_   
  


**>: Mewthree Project **


	2. Prelude

**_Prelude_**

**__**

_A mother Espeon and her three young Espeon and a young, strange pokémon run through the forest at night trying to escape from something, the rain falls down hard on them, one of the young gives out a slight cry as it trips and slides on the wet grass covered ground. The mother stops and picks her young up by the neck softly with her mouth and rests it on the ground, the young looks up at it's mother with a sense of satisfaction, but also with some sadness in its crimson eyes, as if it didn't want her to help it. The mother continues to run, the young follow close behind, the three young Espeon glare at the other pokémon disdainfully as they run beside it. After about a half hour of running, the mother and her young stop in a clearing, the mother looks around, sensing that something is nearby. The mother rears back her head, as do the young Espeon and lets out a soothing cry, something like a song, the pokémon tries to do what the Espeon are doing, but only lets out a tortureous cry that causes the four Espeon to stop and stare at it, shocked. The strange pokémon lowers its head, and moans. Tears form in its eyes, it whimpers.___

_Suddenly, the clearing illuminates with a dozen lights. The Espeon shreik and run away, leaving the strange pokémon paralyzed in fear. Voices of men fill its ears, _"What's that thing?"_ one of the men says. _"I dunno Lar, I've never seen a pokémon like that before." another says, "Looks kind of... freakish, huh?". _The pokémon stands about one foot tall, its head about the size of a football, black crests around its eyes, its tail measured about the same size of its body with two black blades growing out of it, its mouth beak-like, claws growing from out of of its three fingers, its feet like that that of the cat pokémon Mewtwo, its dark grey skin reflecting the light of the spotlights pointed at it. _"Hey Albert, get the restraining tools."_ says another man._

"Why?" 

"This pokémon has never been seen before. Besides, maybe we can actually get money from _THIS_ find!" 

"Okay..."__

_The pokémon looks around, noticing that five men are approaching it slowly, obviously not trying to startle it, it cries out, trying to call the mother back. The men hold their ears, giving it a chance to flee. It dashes off, into the forest. Lar chases after it with a gun, it looks back at him and cries out again in fear, running faster. It hears the slight sound of gunfire and feels something poke into its arm with some fluid spilling into its veins. It instanly feels sluggish, as if its body had turned to stone, also starting to feel tired. It drops to the ground face first. _"All right!" _says one of the men._

"You got it, Lar?" _asks another man._

"Yeah, faster little bugger, though." 

"At least you got it, right?" 

"Yeah..." _He fastens a small chain around its neck, with an odd symbol-like thing at the end. And places it gently in containment capsule. Bringing it to a truck. _"All right! Pack the equipment up! We're going back to Saffron!" _he orders the other men and steps into the truck, resting the capsule beside him on the passanger's seat and drives away. The Espeon watch it drive away, a tear forms in the eye of the mother Espeon.___

_* * *_ __

_The truck stops in the front of a huge building in Saffron City, a sign in front of it reads _'**Silph Co.**'_. The man gets out of the car, taking the capsule off of the seat and walks into the building. _"Hi Lar!" _a cute receptionist says to him from behind the reception desk. _"Oh, hey Ryoko." 

"Whatcha got there?" 

"Just a pokémon I found on another search." 

"Can I see? I bet it's cute!" 

"Sure, I can't see what harm it can do." _He opens the capsule, showing the pokémon he caught.___

_A look of disgust fills the girl's face, _"You caught that thing? It's.... ugly!" 

"C'mon Ryoko, it's a pokémon never seen before." 

"I don't care, Lar... it's just.... wrong looking!" _she smacks it away, the capsule falls to the ground, Lar catches it._

"Ryoko... this is a rare specimen... be careful...." 

"Okay..."__

_Lar walks away from Ryoko and to the elevator. He takes the elevator to the research floor, stepping off. _"Ah, Lar!" _says a young man of about twenty-nine years old, _"You have come back. Did you bring a specimen?"_. _"Yeah,"_ Lar_   
_answers, _"I got one..." 

"Well? What is it?" 

"This..." _he shows the young man the capsule and opens it.___

_An expression of shock overcomes his face, _"What the...? What is that?" 

"I don't know." 

"Hm..... I will need to examine this..." 

"Okay, here." _He hands the capsule to the young man, _"Take good care of it, okay?" 

"Don't worry, I will." _He takes the capsule from him, and walks into his research lab..._


	3. 15 years later...

"Sabrina!!" a young man with black hair, strange crimson eyes, and all black clothing yells, running through the halls of the Saffron City Gym, his voice echoing off the empty walls. "Huh?" Sabrina looks back to look back at the young man and stops, "Oh, hi Mike." 

"Hiya!" 

"What's new?" 

"Nothing much, you?" 

"Oh... same thing as usual... being the Gym Leader here is quite a boring job when there is no one to battle, you know." 

He smiles, he was Sabrina's first friend, and had shared lots of good memories since then. He felt a strong bond between her and him, a seemingly unbreakable bond... a psychic bond. "Unless you'd want to battle me, Sabrina." 

"But it will only be a practice battle for my pokémon, Mike. Not for you to win a badge or anything. I'm sorry but I can't, it's against the league's rules to battle a gym leader for practice reasons." 

"Heh, I'd probobly be beaten by you, anyway." 

"Don't say that...." 

His crimson eyes flash, "It's the truth, your Pokémon are alot more stronger than mine." 

"That's because you care for pokémon you find stranded." 

"Er...." he knew Sabrina was right. As far back as he can remember, he had always explored outside the safety of the city, and had always usually brought an injured pokémon with him when he returned. By the sheer kindness of his heart, he had also kept some, this habit made his parents extremely mad at him. But even with all his pokémon and Sabrina, he was not content, he felt like something was missing from his life even though he could not understand how. He had always been with Sabrina, and had known what she had gone through before, how she had a huge peice of her soul missing before a certain trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet had helped her recover that missing peice by a simple Haunter. He had met her right after that happened, and they had been friends ever since. Her Haunter always went wherever she went. Even though ghost pokémon such as the Haunter were carefree and humorous, there was something he sensed was just not quite right about having a ghost pokémon out all the time, following one's every move. The Haunter was around them now, he had grown to become good friends with it but still was hiding his fear. 

"Mike... what are you afraid of?" 

"Uh... what do you mean?" he said in a false sense of calmness. 

*_Idiot,_* he thinks to himself, *_You know she knows what you're thinking, don't try to hide anything from her!_* 

"I know you're afraid of Haunter..." 

"Geh.... uh...." 

"Come on.... admit it, you're afraid of Haunter." 

"Yeah, I guess I am." 

"You don't have to lock away your emotions from me, Mike." 

"I am sorry, Sabrina." 

She giggles, "Don't be. This Haunter saved me from my internal monster.... it would never do anything to harm you, I promise." 

"Um, Sabrina." 

"Yes?" 

"Would you... like to do something tonight if you're not busy?" 

"Um... I dunno... a challenger might come at any moment... there is no guarantee that I can have any free time on my hands." 

"Oh... okay.... call me tonight if you can okay Sabrina?" 

"Sure thing." she walks away, "Haunter, come." Haunter glares at him for a few seconds then turns and follows her down the hall into the battle arena room. He walks away towards the main hall. 

*_That Haunter...._* He thinks to himself again, *._... it still gives me the creeps no matter what Sabrina says about it._* 

He tries not to think any more of the Haunter, or its threatening glares and looks, he decides that it's all in his head, just a thought of his usual worrying self. He shakes his head to rid himself of this thought, only to be invaded with another set of thoughts, or rather a set of visions. He had the same vision for fifteen years, he envisioned that he was running through the forest of Viridian following four Espeon, running away from something. The vision fades, being replaced by another vision, in this vision he was surrounded by bright light, afraid about something like his life. He loses his balance and topples to his side, striking his shoulder on the wall hard, he holds his forehead with one hand and leans against the wall. He could not understand the meaning of these visions, only knowing that he had them for a long time. Then again, he had questioned why he had those strange crimson eyes that struck fear into many he had met, not to mention a strange marking on his left forearm. Only pokémon wanted to be around him, some didn't. He waits for feeling in his legs to come back, allowing him to walk again as soon as it does. A slight ringing sound comes from his watch, a PokéGear watch but still, a watch. He presses a small button to the side, "Yeah?" he says into it.__

_Mike, this is Dr. Gemfk._

"Oh hi." he says in an unexcited tone, "What's up?"__

_I want you to come down here_. 

"What? Is it already that time again?"__

_Don't act smart with me, just get down here_. 

He groans, "Okay... I be there as soon as I can."__

_I'll be expecting you_. 

"Yeah, yeah..."__

_Don't be late this time_. 

".... Whatever."__

_Don't give me that, you agreed for this. Now get down here!!_

He hangs up the phone function and checks out the time, 3:30 P.M. "Ah, damn... I'm supposed to see Gemfk at 4!" he curses under his breath and runs out of the gym. 


	4. Home

He runs out of the gym at full speed towards the Silph Co. building. Darting between people and weaving himself through oncoming traffic of the busy streets of the city, causing accidents. Normally he would say that he's sorry, but today he is in a hurry, so he can't. He arrives at the office building in the center of the city, and dashes in. He nearly slams into a cute girl waiting for someone, but he dodges and runs up the stairs. 

* * * 

"Ah, Mike." says a man as Mike arrives at his office, "What took you?". "I was at the pokémon gym when you called." he snaps at him. 

"Talking with Sabrina again, I see." 

"Yeah. So, what do you want to do to me this time?" He had been going to Silph Co. for some kind of testing of his blood or something once each year. He didn't quite understand the meaning of the tests, but they were probobly important judging by the frequency of visits. But he dared not to question the tests at all. After about an hour of tests including blood testing, reaction time, eye dilations, etc. he finally exits the Silph Co. building and walks towards his house near the Saffron City to Vermillion City gate. "Hi Mike!" a girl with firey red hair, sapphire eyes, and a green dress on walking her Growlithe says to him as he passes by. "Oh hey, Sara..." he replies monotonously, tired from the tests not wanting to talk. Sara comes over to him. 

"What's wrong? Sabrina say she didn't like you?" 

"It's nothing about Sabrina... I'm just tired..." 

"Oh, why?" 

"Today was the day for my yearly testing at Silph Co." 

"Oh.... I understand. Well, I guess I'll leave you alone so you can rest. See you later, Mike." 

"Yeah, see ya..." 

Sara continues walking her Growlithe away from him. He continues to walk home. Today, the walk home seemed longer than it usually is, maybe because of the tests... but probobly not. After about a half hour of slow paced walking, he arrives at his house; a one story, three bedroom, one bathroom house that only he and his pokémon lived in. His parents decided that with all the pokémon he brought in everyday that he should live in his own house to care for the pokémon. He did not like the title of Pokémon Breeder that everyone labeled him with. Sure, he was a trainer, but he just never put the thought in traveling around Kanto's gyms into focus. He was capable for greatness in the Pokémon League, everyone in Saffron knew that, but he just didn't feel right about having pokémon battle eachother just so that their trainers can get a bigger ego (and most trainers do). 

He had traveled to all the cities, mostly because of errands that most people had put apon him. He had met all of the gym leaders, except the Viridian City gym leader whom he knew the name of but never met. He became good friends with Misty of Cerulean City and Erika of Celadon City. He was also friends with some of the other gym leaders, but mostly Brock of Pewter City. Brock left his hometown after he was defeated (supposedly) by the same trainer that beat Sabrina to travel with him. Last time that Brock and he even talked in person was the day that she was beaten. 

He unlocks the door to his house and walks in, greeted by a very young Nidoran female that he had rescued after it was abandoned by its trainer in Rock Tunnel. It's very disheartening to see an injured pokémon that its trainer was so idiotic enough that he or she had actually abandoned it because the Pokémon Center was "too far away". The thought of trainers abandoning their pokémon for such reasons just sickened him. Pharmacutical items where inexpensive and plentiful, such as the Potion, which actually worked wonders for extremely sick or injured pokémon. 

There is no excuse for trainers to abandon their pokémon just because they are too neglectful to even care for their well-being. This thought backed up his unmotivation to become an actual trainer. This particular Nidoran had a long scar down her side, and another scar over her left eye which was depressing by seeing that Nidoran are thick skinned and rarely ever scar, but he guessed that her trainer was just too hard on her. 

He was disrespected by some just because of his views on matters of sympathy towards pokémon, most people just thought of pokémon as souless beings put on the planet just for a trainer to use as their slaves just because the trainers can't fight each other. He didn't care if a pokémon was strong or not, all that mattered to him was that pokémon needed a protector. Sabrina was only doing her job, besides, she was entitled to be the gym leader by the Pokémon League, it wasn't her fault. 

He eyes the Nidoran caringly, knowing that he had gained a lot of trust within her because of all the time and money he had spent in order to nurse her back to health. Pokémon are incredibly intelligent creatures, people don't understand that their on pokémon's reliablility depends on their own methods of training. Don't feed the pokémon, don't let it rest, don't even care for it... these will lead to a pokémon with low loyalty and inevitably will either kill the trainer or just not even care for its commands, now matter how much a trainer abuses it. Pokémon are just intelligent that way. He had tried to have the League reconsider the importance of the Elite Four, besides the increase of ego. The League just turned him away, saying that he is just another over caring trainer that needs to keep his mouth shut. 

He looks around the living room and sees about five Meowth sitting like humans in a row on couch facing the television, sure enough watching "Meow-Meow-Meowth" on the public access channel as they usually do around 5:45 P.M. He smiled at the sight, and noticed that Unown was hovering around the house, as usual, "patrolling". The Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle were chasing each other around the house. Zubats were sleeping in the closet. In the kitchen, Mr. Mime was actually cooking dinner for everyone, rather than only feeding itself as it usually does. In one of the bedrooms, Pikachu is resting, along with Exeggcute, Oddish, , Persian, and another Charmander. He walks around the house, examining each pokémon carefully as he usually does. In one room, Caterpies, Weedles, Spinaraks and Ledybas where resting. When he goes into his room, he finds that the Nidoran female was waiting for him, along with an Umbreon, Eevee, Murkrow, Abra, and Larvitar. He agknowleges their presense and walks over to the window, peering outside into the backyard. Outside, the Snorlax is of course sleeping in the radiant sunlight, and some grass pokémon photosynthesize. There is a sizable pond near the window, inside swim Horseas, Goldeens, and Tentacools. In some trees, Skarmory, Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot, Fearow, and Spearow perch on the branches. Some "rocks" cover the ground, these are Geodudes, Gravelers and Golems. The Diglett and Dugtrio pop out of the ground sometimes. 

He sighs in satisfaction at how much the pokémon are at peace here, and goes to sleep. Nidoran nudges his arm, wanting to cuddle with him, he opens one eye and lifts his arm, she goes under his arm, and he lowers it. Murkrow purches on the foot of his bed, Umbreon nudges his other arm, he raises it, Umbreon goes under his other arm, and he lowers his arm. Eevee curls into a little ball on his stomach, Abra teleports onto one of his bookshelves and goes to sleep, and Larvitar just falls asleep on the floor. The Umbreon's soft breathing lulls him to sleep, he closes his crimson eyes and drifts off to sleep. 


	5. Saffron Nights

He had the same dream that he had for the past fifteen years. Not knowing if it was sparked by imagination, past memories, or something to come in the future. He had told Sabrina about this dream, but she just said that he was being silly and that he just has an overactive imagination. He knew that she was saying this to make him feel better, he knew that she sensed something within him, maybe even knowing the reason why he must take those annual tests. The dream is exactly like his visions, but stretches onto other things he dreampt that he was running through the forest of Viridian following four Espeon, running away from someone or something. Finding himself surrounded by bright light, afraid about something like his life and running away again, then falling to the ground. Next, after a brief interlude of darkness, he finds himself surrounded by a lot of people, maybe about five or six, in lab coats, in a lab.... 

* * * 

He shakes himself out of the dream before he finishes it, as usual. His Umbreon gives out an annoyed growl at his sudden movement, and the Nidoran squeaks. "Sorry, you two." he says to them both. Eevee yawns, and he lightly scratches its chin. Murkrow caws and ruffles its feathers, falling back to sleep. He looks at his alarm clock, it reads 4:00 A.M.   
Man... too early to be awake... he thinks to himself, Why couldn't I wake up later?   
He makes his way through the dark house, being careful not to wake any of the pokémon, they at least need their rest. He steps out of the front door, onto the dark street, barely lit up by the street lights. Umbreon steps out from the house and stands next to him. He notices it, and kneels down, stroking its back lovingly. "Hey, Umbreon..." he says to it, "Nice night, huh?" 

It nods. 

"Glad you think so, too." He walks back to the front door, locking it. "You wanna go out for a walk around the city? Maybe even other places?" 

It lets out a bark. 

"Quiet... I don't want to wake up the people of Saffron, okay?" He walks back to the street. "C'mon." He walks down the moonlit sidewalk, Umbreon follows close behind, its red eyes glowing in the moonlight. Umbreon was the first pokémon he saved. He found it in Mt. Moon, back when it was only an Eevee. He guessed that its trainer was tired of having an Eevee, only wanting to have a strong pokémon rather than the likes of a weak one. In actuality, he found that Eevees are strong in their own rights, very affectionate as well. He was surprised to see a stranded Eevee, judging by the fact that they are difficult to come by. It was in horrible shape when he found it, he could tell easily that it was beaten by its trainer before it was abandoned. This trait of some trainers just sickened him, the fact that some trainers are so irresponsible appauled him. He just could not understand why some people are so cruel to such magnificent creatures, pokémon deserve more. 

He nursed the Eevee back to health in a span of about three months, involved in careful observation of its physical condition, heart beat, pupil dilation, etc., he was determined to help the poor animal. He remembered something that Nurse Joy of Saffron City taught him about the proper care of injured pokémon. Even though it took him the whole summer to help it, he thought it was well worth it. A day after the Eevee fully recovered, it evolved into an Umbreon in gratitude for his kindness, he has been with it ever since. In fact, he was collaborating with Joy to make a new potion that would ensure a long life; also trying to have Silph Co. help in the development of it. 

He notices that he and Umbreon had walked to the gym, even though it was locked at this time of the day. He sighs and looks inside, everything is dark, but he can still see that someone is standing there. 

Probobly Sabrina. He thinks to himself, ..... Haunter's with her, too. As usual. 

The person walks up to the glass door and peers out, it is Sabrina. 

_"Mike?"_ She telepathicly says to him, _"What are you doing here?"_

_"I... he starts, ... couldn't sleep."___

_"Oh... why are you walking around at this hour?"___

_"Nothing else to do..."___

_"What about your pokémon?"___

_"Mr. Mime will feed them all."___

_"Are you sure? It's usually selfish and won't do anything for others..."___

_"It was cooking for all yesterday when I came home."___

_"Oh, Umbreon's with you."___

_"Yeah..."___

_"It's always with you, right?"___

_"Yeah, so?"___

_"Nothing wrong with it... it's just that..."___

_"What?"___

_"Umbreons are dark pokémon..."___

_"So? Haunter is a ghost... plus, my Umbreon is very loveable... you shouldn't fear it."___

_"Oh..."___

_"..... Well, I guess I should let you have your rest, Sabrina. You have another day of anticipating challengers of your gym ahead of you."___

_"Okay... see you later, Mike."_ She walks back into the darkness of the gym. 

He continues his walk through the city, stopping at Silph Co., the building that never sleeps. Umbreon looks up at him, he looks down at it, their eyes meet. He kneels down to one knee, "Hey uh.... you wanna see what its like to be 20 floors up?" he asks it, it nods. "Okay, I'm gonna have to hold you, just like old times." He cradles the Umbreon in his arms, and walks into the office building. 


	6. The Saffron Skyline, and the mysterious ...

He and Umbreon enter the Silph Co. building. Ryoko the receptionist, now a woman of thirty-six years of age, not as beautiful as she was before those many years ago. "Hi Mike." she calls out to him. He ignores her, and continues towards the stairs leading to the upper floors. "Mike!" she repeats. "What is it, Ryoko?" he asks, obviously annoyed at her continuous calling for him. 

"I just wanted to say 'Hi'." 

"Oh... I'm... sorry." he says in a light hearted tone. 

".... What are you here for?" 

".... That's not any of your buisiness...." 

"Oh... I see, you want to show your Umbreon around, but at 4:30 in the morning?" 

"I couldn't sleep." 

"... Insomnia, huh?" 

"I guess..." 

"..... Oh well, go on up." 

"That easily? This is unusual for you. You usually pester me for hours on end about trivial things..." 

"I'm just not that talkative at this hour, that's all." 

"Not hyper, huh?" 

".... You're awfully happy this morning..." 

"Heh," he laughs lightly as he starts to walk away, towards the stairs, "I guess so." Umbreon sighs, he smiles. And climbs the stairs, to the roof. 

* * * 

After a half an hour of climbing all twenty flights of stairs, he and Umbreon reach the roof. The sun is barely visible between Mt. Moon's peaks, casting a beautiful array of amethyst, sapphire, gold, and crimson in the dawn sky. He places Umbreon on the ground, ensured by the safety of the guard rails lining the edges of the roof, and looks out the skyline of Saffron and beyond to Celadon; then in the direction of Lavender Town, the home of the Pokémon Tower, it's pointed tower roof pokes out above the usual thick veil of fog around the town. "Umbreon, this view is amazing, huh?" he asks it. It barks in aggreement. "I knew you'd like it.". 

He notices a faint object off in the distance, steadily approaching him by the second. It looks sort of like a ball of light, with kind of a pink hue to it. What it is, he does not know. Umbreon growls at the sudden disturbance, but suddenly goes calm and gets knocked unconcious. "U-Umbreon?!" he says in a state of panic, "What happened?! Umbreon!" The ball approaches him, he too feels sudden calmness, but he does not feel calm in actuality. The calmness is an artificial feeling brought on by the mysterious pink ball just for him to not fear it, but this feeling intensifies his fear by twice the amount he was feeling before. The ball glows brighter, he shields his eyes, suddenly having the same visions again. He yells out, but only soundless air comes out, he blacks out. 

* * * 

The darkness didn't go away until a long time after, he finds himself in what appears to be clouds. However, he is not dead. The small figure of a pokémon appears behind him, he senses its presense and turns around to face it. Its catlike pale pink body glows in a sensitive aura, its sapphire eyes show gentleness. 

_"Do not be afraid of me, Mike."_ it says to him by telepathy, _"I know you, I have seen all you have done for the good of all pokémon in need."_

"What the....?" he responds, shocked at its words, "How do you... know my name?!" 

_"I am psychic."_

"Oh, a psychic pokémon... what do you want with me?" 

_"You are pure of heart, far beyond than what was expected of you."_

"What do you mean?" 

_"Do you really think that you are what you appear to be? Do you really know for sure?"_

"Dammit, what do you mean by that? Stop talking in riddles! I can't comprehend anything you are saying to make any sense!" 

_"I cannot give you that information."_

"Why?" 

_"Because you must find that out yourself."_

"How do I do that? Where do I start?" 

_"Try talking with your friend."_

"Sabrina? Does she know anything about this?!" 

_"She can dive into your mind if needed be to find out what you need to know."_

"Anybody else that might be of use?"__

_"You will find the answer, sooner or later."_ It starts to fade away, _"Until we meet again, goodbye."_ Bright light washes over him again, making him sheild his eyes again, plunging him into darkness again soon after. 


	7. What's wrong, Sabrina?

_"Mike...!"_ calls out a female voice breaking through the darkness, _"Mike....!"_. The sound of an automatic door opening and high heels approaching fill his ears,_ "He's been like that for three days already," _says another female voice,_ "His Umbreon was by his side the whole time. It really must have alot of devotion towards him."_

_"Yes... it does."_

_"Sabrina, did he ever have that marking on his arm before?___

_""Yes. So... where did you say they found him?"___

_"On top of the Silph Company building. His Umbreon was laying right beside him, expecting him to wake up at any moment."___

_"It's always with him...."___

_"He loves it so much, too. It was the first pokémon he ever helped."___

_"I didn't know that."___

_"Yes... he loved it ever since... it took him three months to recover its condition when it was an Eevee."___

_"So it loved him back and evolved into an Umbreon because of that?"___

_"Yes."___

_"Is he going to be like this for long?"___

_"I do not know."___

_"..... Can you... leave me alone with him, Joy?"___

_"Yes, sure." _The sounds of high heels going away, followed by the sound of an automatic door again fill his ears. 

_"Thank you, Joy. Mike... please wake up soon. I don't know what caused you to be in such a deep state of sleep, but I want to hear your voice again... see those.... beautiful crimson eyes again. Please come back to conciousness...."_. He slowly opens his eyes and finds Sabrina at his side, "Hey..." he says, barely keeping focus, ".... where am I?" 

She notices him waking up, "Mike!" 

"Yeah, that's my name..." 

She smiles first, then embraces him, lifting his upper body off of the bed to hold him in her arms, "Oh Mike.... I missed you...!" her eyes start to water. 

"Sabrina..." 

"Hm? What is it?" 

"Where am I?" 

"In the Pokémon Center." Pokémon Centers are also used to hold sick, injured, or exausted trainers besides caring for pokémon. 

"Why...? What happened to... me?" 

"Some workers at Silph Co. found you and Umbreon on the roof, you were unconcious when they found you...." She lets go of him, allowing him to rest his head on the pillow on the bed he is laying on. 

He holds his hand to his forehead, ".... I can't remember... anything that happened.... to me...." 

"Umbreon seemed worried about you.... its been here the whole time." 

He looks over and sees Umbreon next to Sabrina. "Hey there Umbreon... sorry to worry you..." 

"Don't worry, your pokémon are doing just fine." 

"That's good." 

"I just checked on them this morning before I came to visit you. I was worried about you not being home... taking care of them so...." 

"... You came to see me." 

"Yes." 

"Sabrina?" 

"Yes?" 

"Can you... dive into my mind?" 

"What for?" 

"I just.... need to know something.... something that has been locked away..." 

"What?" 

"You can do that right?" 

"Yes but...." 

"But what?" 

"What if I...? What if I find something you wouldn't want me to see?" 

"Just please at least try." 

"Okay, I'll try to." She places her hands on the sides of his head, "Okay... I'll need for you to just be calm." 

He feels a gentle tingling in his mind, like ice, but without the coldness. Then a shock. He hears Sabrina scream, and the sound of her falling to the ground. He sits up real quick at that, and catches her instantly. "What? What was it?" 

She looks at him with a terrified expression on her face and struggles to get out of his arms, only to fall onto her side on the hard ceramic tile floor. "M-M-Mike... you can't be....! NO! It can't be true!" 

"What was it? What did you see?" He puts out his hand to help her up, she smacks his hand away. 

"I won't believe it.... I am sorry but I cannot see you anymore..." 

"Why not?" 

"Just don't even talk to me, don't even come near me!" She gets up to her feet and runs out of the room. 

He stares at the door dumbfounded "What's her problem...?" He gets up off of the bed and walks over to the sink. He turns the faucet, shaped like a Magikarp, and fills his hands with water, splashing it onto his face, and looks at his reflection in the mirror. His eyesight turns everything into opposite color, kind of like the negatives of photographs. He gasps and nearly falls back when he suddenly sees his reflection change into that of a pokémon, but not any ordinary pokémon, not one that he's ever seen before. This only lasts about 1 second, but it shocks him anyway. "What the...? It can't be my reflection... it just can't... it's gotta be my imagination. Yeah, that's it. That's gotta be it..." 


	8. Goodbye my friend...

"What _was_ that?" he asks himself, "I must be tired, or drugged if not still asleep." Umbreon growls at him. "What? Why are you doing that?", he approaches it, it backs away. 

"What is wrong with you?!". It backs away further, bumping into a corner, he kneels to pick it up. It bites him on his left hand, causing severe pain to run up his arm and into the left portion of his rib cage, blood starts to trickle from out of the wound, Umbreon still keeps its teeth held on to his hand. 

"U-Umbreon...!" he says painfully, "W-What are you.... doing...?!". It withdraws its mouth from off of his hand, and growls once again, harsher this time. He holds his left hand with his right, his eyes start to water. Umbreon has never done this before, not in all the years that he had been with it has it ever done such an act apon him. He pushes the nurse help button to call Joy in. Umbreon approaches him with a menacing expression on its face, he backs away from it, still wondering why it is acting this way. It rears back and pounces onto his chest, biting his neck, shoulders, arms, and face. He tries to throw it off, but to no avail, its now retracted claws are driven into his chest, refusing to let go, his blood oozing from out of each wound where it bit him. 

Finally, Joy enters the room. "MIKE!!!" she screams and arms a tranquilizing dart gun, aiming it at the Umbreon, and fires! The dart hurls through the air and meets its target, the neck of the attacking pokémon. Its sedatives inject themselves into the targets bloodstream, instantly taking effect. It causes Umbreon to become sleepy, sedated, and off balance. It stops mauling him and topples loosely to the ground. Mike gets off of the ground and stands up, facing Joy. "Thank you...." he says in pain. "No problem Mike." Joy replies. 

"...." 

"Are you okay, Mike?" 

"Does it look like it?" 

"No." 

"Then I'm not okay, I was just attacked by my best friend.... Sabrina ran away from me.... my life is falling apart...." 

"Why did Umbreon start attacking you?" 

"Do you really think I know that?" 

"No... I was just asking...." 

"Then don't even say anything." he says with some hostility in his voice, "First the glowing object with the pink pokémon with sapphire eyes and now this?" 

"Pink pokémon?" 

"It spoke to me... I didn't believe anything it said to me, I just didn't want to believe it...." 

"Believe what? What did it say?" 

"Why should I tell you?" 

"I'm just curious." 

"Then don't be worried about me! I can take care of myself..." he looks down at Umbreon, then back to Joy, "Is Umbreon.... going to be alright?" 

"I just injected it with a tranquilizer dart, it should be fine." 

"....... Man...... this day sucks...." 

Joy looks at his gaping wounds, now widened from the last attack, "Those bites look severe, I will have to treat you for various diseases caused by pokémon bites to humans." 

"Diseases? But Umbreon..." 

"Umbreon might have some diseases that may be damaging to your body if not treated properly. I have to treat you." 

He sighs hopelessly, "...... And if it is diseased?" 

"I'm afraid that I will have to... put it to sleep." 

"NO! You can't! Umbreon was my first pokémon I ever had, we've been through alot together! I...." 

"You must understand, diseased pokémon that inflict harm to humans must be put down. Its for their own good." 

"But....." 

"Nothing you say can reverse time, I am... sorry." 

"Damn...." 

"The more time we spend talking about this, the less time I have to help you." She picks up Umbreon's limp body, and walks towards the door. She turns towards him, "Please wait here, you will be tended to shortly." She walks out, he sits on the bed, waiting for help to come. Help comes in the form of a Chansey and Blissey, he looks at their large pink plump bodies enter in the corner of his eye. The Chansey takes out a syringe with a red liquid in its container from its egg pouch and hobbles towards him, he backs away on the bed, away from the hauntingly cheerful pink pokémon. He bumps his back on the wall, the Chansey reaches over to his chest and drives the needle into it, causing him to cry out in pain, it injects the liquid into him and takes the needle out. 

The liquid flows through his veins, causing a burning sensation throughout his body. His wounds close up slowly. He slowly gets up off the bed and pats the Chansey and Blissey on the heads, "Thank you, Chansey." he says. "Chaaaaaansey!" it exclaims in happiness. Joy enters the room with a downhearted expression on her face, Mike approaches her, "So, what's the story on Umbreon?" he asks. "I am... sorry Mike...." she says in a depressed tone in her voice, ".... Umbreon was diseased... so we had to...." 

"No, don't even say it, Joy!" 

"..... I am.... sorry... Mike, we had to, we had no other choice..." 

"..... No..... Umbreon!!!!!" 


	9. Onto Lavender Town

He stays in the room for hours, sitting on the bed, staring down on the ground, thinking about the harsh reality that is unfolding before him. It is now night time, causing him to feel even more anguish about Umbreon's death. "Mike?" says a girl, causing him to look up at her. "Sabrina?" he says in an emotionless tone, "What are you doing here?" 

"Well, I heard about what happened, so I thought I might check to see how you are doing." 

"Is that all?" 

"What? Why are you so down?" 

"You should know damn well what I am depressed about, Sabrina!" 

"...... You're right...." 

".........." 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Empty.... even more than I have ever felt before...." 

"Is there any way I can help?" 

"........... Not if you can bring back the dead....." 

"....... I got an idea." 

"What....?" 

"How about we visit Lavender Town.... to set Umbreon's body to rest..?" 

"....... That's the last thing I want to do today...." 

".... How about tomorrow?" 

"..... Maybe...." 

Sabrina goes down onto her knees, placing herself at eye level with him, "Mike..... I understand how you must feel, being with Umbreon for so long, you grew a strong bond with it. That bond of love is broken now, you have to move on." she holds his hand and presses it against the side of her face, "You are.... going to go soon...." 

"What?" 

"I do not know when or why, but you will leave soon.... " 

"How do you know...?" 

"....... It is set in your future...." 

"............" 

"You.... must go." 

"Why?" 

"You are going to face many hardships.... meet many new people.... but, you will have to leave all those pokémon you've cared for over the years.... give them to good trainers who will love them as much as you do....." 

"I must... leave them...." 

"I'm sorry..." 

He takes his hand off the side of Sabrina's face and embraces her in his arms, "You will go with me?" 

She sadly closes her eyes "No... something will happen during your journey, something severe... that is when I will be nearby." 

His eyes seem to dim, "Just tell me one thing... why did you run away from me earlier today?" 

"Because.... there is something about your inside self that I sense will emerge sometime... I do not know what it is, but all I know is that it will emerge sometime." 

"......." 

* * * 

The next day, he and Sabrina leave Saffron City with Umbreon's body in Mike's arms to go to the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town. He thinks back to all the good times he had with Umbreon during the years, with tears. "Umbreon and I have been through alot together," he says under his breath, "Now I must say goodbye....". Sabrina glances at him, and looks back down at the ground. The road leading to Lavender Town is hauntingly quiet, no pokémon sounds fill the air, no breeze. As if every pokémon sensed something was wrong in the gentle balance of nature. As they nearly approach the entrance to the town, he senses that he is being watched, but he does not pay any more attention than he already had. In the bushes to the far right, a pokémon stares out at him... a pokémon with sapphire eyes. 

"Remember, we have to go to the Pokémon Tower." says Sabrina as they enter the town, "There, you will be able to lay Umbreon's soul to rest.". "I know," he replies in a depressed tone in his voice , "Is your Haunter around?" 

"Yes." 

"It used to reside here, right?" 

"Yes." 

"Can you have it lead us to the tower?" 

"Yes," she snaps her fingers, "Appear, Haunter." Instantly, it appears beside her. "Lead us to the Pokémon Tower, Haunter.". "Haunt, haunt, haunter..." it says. 

"Yes, I know that's where you used to 'live'." 

"Haun, er, haunt, aunt?" 

"No, I am not here to bring you back." 

Haunter sighs in relief and leads them in the direction of the Tower. 

"Mike, you understand that Umbreon's soul will be in the spiritual realm, right?". "Yes...." he says, "I understand." 

"Alright, let us be on our way."   
  



	10. Pokémon Tower

With the aid of Haunter; Sabrina and Mike reach the Pokémon Tower. A dark, foreboding stone tower atop a high hill that is always shrouded in a thick veil of fog. The sounds of Noctowls, Zubats, Golbats, and Crobats fill the air; not to mention the occasional ghostly moans. 

Pokémon Tower, the final resting place for some pokémon; birthplace for Gastly, Haunter, Gengar, and Misdreavus. Umbreon's final resting place, the most depressing place for Mike to be right now. "I'd never thought I'd be here under these conditions, now I am." he says, "This is where Umbreon and I say goodbye...". "Hau, haunt, haunter!" Haunter says. 

"Haunter says that you should not be so discouraged, Mike." 

"Haun, haunt, ha, aunter, haunt, haunt." 

"Just think of this as a crossroads in your life." 

"Haunter!" 

"Are you sure I should say that, Haunter?" she asks the ghost pokémon. 

"Haunt!" 

"Okay...." she turns his attention to back to him, "Haunter wants to let you know that his old friends Gastly and Gengar will be Umbreon's company.". "I don't want to let Umbreon go!" he yells at Haunter, "Can't you understand that?!" 

"Mike..." 

"What?" 

"You must let Umbreon go.... you must go on!" 

"........." 

"Listen, the first pokémon I had was an Espeon, she died three years after I got her." 

"Was she killed....?" he asks, starting to get unhappy. 

"Well, you can say that. She was.... attacked by a strange wild pokémon when we were walking back home late at night after visiting Cerulean City. I was five years old at the time. I ran home, afraid for my life, crying the whole way home. I cried for days after that. Then.... I started to train my psychic abilities and started to introvert myself from other people, even my own parents.... intent on mastering my abilities. I even transformed my mother into a doll because I was so confused about what to do with my abilities." 

"Really? How come you never told me?" 

"I didn't think you'd care about it." 

"Well, I do care." 

"You.... do?" 

"Yes." 

"I'm.... glad you do..." 

"I must let Umbreon go." he walks away from her, into the Tower. 

* * * 

He enters a big dark main hall, and waits for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Over time, he gets the features of the inside of the Tower into focus. A stairwell leading up, hugging the curved wall, furniture that looks like it hasn't been used in years, and a big hole in the floor in the center of the room leading into a basement. He heads towards the staircase and starts his climb. 

* * * 

Outside, Sabrina waits for him. She thinks back fifteen years ago, when her Espeon was mauled by that strange wild pokémon on the road.... 

_She was five at the time. She had an Espeon ever since she was two years old, she got the Espeon as a gift from her parents. Her and Espeon were walking back home from Cerulean City after a day of wandering around Mt. Moon and watching the pokémon battles in the Cerulean City Pokémon Gym. The night was oddly quiet, compared to how it usually sounds. There were no sounds of Jigglypuff singing faraway, no Clefairy in the distance, no Meowth rustling in the bushes, no Oddish spreading their spores around, nothing. It was... too quiet. Only one pokémon can be seen that night, a pokémon standing about one foot tall, its head about the size of a football, black crests around its eyes, its tail measured about the same size of its body with two thick black blades growing out of it, its mouth beak-like, claws growing from out of of its three fingers, its feet like that that of a cat pokémon, its dark grey skin reflecting the light of the moon. Its crimson eyes seem to burn into her soul as she stares at it. Those eyes... she would never forget those eyes._

_Espeon darted in front of her, obviously trying to protect her. It growled at the pokémon as if to say _'**Back off!'**._ The pokémon did not see this as a threat. Instead, it took it as a challenge, running at the Espeon head-on with speed beating a Dodrio or Rapidash, and slashed at its head, creating a long scar down the Espeon's face and neck before it even gets to have a chance to react. Seeing the blood it caused, the strange pokémon lunges at Espeon, tackling it, biting it repeatedly. Sabrina screams at the sight of her Espeon being attacked by it. It bites its short razor sharp teeth into Espeon's elegant neck, ripping off the purple flesh, sending a spray of blood into the night sky. Espeon gives out a cry of agony then coughs up blood. The Espeon's body goes limp and falls to the ground, the strange pokémon continues to feed on it, driving its mouth into the chest cavity of the Espeon, tugging and eating out its heart. Glaring at Sabrina the whole time of its feast with those menacing, peircing crimson eyes. She starts to run away, the pokémon lets her run, only because its busy with the eating of the Espeon._

She forces herself out of the memory, and looks up at the dark windows of the Pokémon Tower. 

* * * 

Inside the tower, Mike finally reaches the top floor of the Tower. He sets down Umbreon's body on the hard stone floor and kneels. Umbreon's body glows purple, sending a ray of light into the air. It fades away, "Good bye... Umbreon..." he says, gets up and walks downstairs. 


	11. The First Phase

He steps out of the Tower, into the fog shrouded night. Sabrina is still waiting for him in the fog. Her figure is a bleak shadow, barely visible, but her soft sobbing is a dead giveaway of her location. He approaches her. She seems to be on her knees hugging herself, her head down, allowing her jade hair to flow down onto the ground; her dark blue eyes are slightly open, allowing tears to fall to the ground; her body shaking with each sniffle of her trying to hold back her tears. "Sabrina." he says softly to his crying friend. Sabrina sniffs a bit, and looks up, wiping a strand of hair way from her face, looking into his soft, radiant, crimson eyes. "Mike...?" she says, her voice shaking, the reflection of a sadness unknown to him, "Is Umbreon... gone now?" 

"Yes." he says, not seeming to mind that Umbreon is now gone, "It is gone now. What's wrong?" 

"This place... made me think of the past. To that day..." 

"Sabrina, what's done is done.... we must not dwell on the past... it will cause our self-destruction in the end." 

"..... You speak like you do not even care about anything now." 

"Why should I care, what happened is finished.... there was no way to stop it." 

"This isn't like you, Mike." 

"Oh really? Then how am I, really?" 

"Well," she starts to get up of off her knees, "You are kind..." she stands up and slowly backs away, he follows at the same pace, "Gentle..." she looks behind her, noticing a steep cliff behind her, "Caring..." she approaches the edge, "What is with you?" the heels of her boots hug the edge of the cliff. 

"Is that it?" 

"Well, um...." 

His eyes flash, "'Well um...' what?" he says harshly. She gasps, lets out a scream, and plummets over the edge. He snaps out of the state of harshness, and glances over the edge, noticing Sabrina's fall. "Sabrina!" he yells out, takes a deep breath and dives over the side, into the foggy crevice below. 

His plummet is faster than he had thought, finding himself beside her. Catching her in his arms. He closes his eyes, not realizing that his dive was the first part of his inner self's awakening. He reopens his eyes, and tilts his body so that his feet are pointed towards the ground. As if something were controlling his body, not himself, he and Sabrina stop in midair, halfway down the cliff, causing the earth wall behind him to crumble into rocks, boulders and pebbles. Sabrina looks at his face in shock, "What did you just do?". He does not answer, but glances at her. 

"Talk!" 

He slowly shakes his head. 

"Please, tell me what's going on! What is the sudden power you exhibit?!" 

He glares at her, his eyes seem to glow angrily at both her and her sudden questions, then closes his eyes. 

"What is with you?" 

_Pathetic human_, says a harsh echoing voice in the back of his mind, obviously talking about Sabrina, _You ask too many questions, be quiet._ He sighs angrily and zaps her forehead with a small surge of energy that comes out his forehead, making her go limp. He hovers up slowly. 

_"Who are you?" he asks the voice mentally with sudden fear of what it might be.___

_Who am I? I am you...___

_"You can't be me... I am not threatening like you. You caused Sabrina to fall over the edge in fear that I might do something bad to her!"___

_Heh, heh, heh... you are smart. Or should I say, we are smart.___

_"I don't want believe you."___

_You don't want to, but you want to.___

_"What? What's that supposed to mean?"___

_Don't question yourself. It will not accomplish anything.___

_"Did you make me kill Sabrina?"___

_Sabrina is not dead, just rather... unconcious for the time being. I am surprised that the power didn't kill her. The little bitch knows little about what you are, and you should intend on keeping it that way.___

_"Why?"___

_Every bit of knowlege she possesses will be more dangerous to you in the future. So it's better if you stay away from her from now on. For your own well-being, stay away from her.___

_"If you are me... why have you suddenly surfaced after so long?"___

_Your emotions blocked process. Your strong emotions towards human and pokémon alike have block the emerging. That idiotic human Tamdra Gemfk holds the true answers to your questions, ask him when you go back to that Saffron City.___

_"Do you... know what that pokémon was... that pokémon that knocked me out on the roof of Silph Co.?"___

_..... Yes....___

_"What was it?"___

_You will find out later..._

He reaches the top of the cliff, and drops to his knees, dropping Sabrina onto the ground. She rolls away using his knees as a ramp and comes to rest one foot away from him. He moans and falls to his side. 

* * * 

He wakes up, finding Sabrina over him with an angry expression on her face. He stares back up at her. She does not say a thing, only glares at him. "What... what is it?" he asks. "You should know..." she replies, still glaring at him. 

"No, I don't." 

She slaps him in the face and walks away from him, disappearing in the dark fog. He sits up, finding that his head is pounding severely. He holds his forehead, then rubs his face, finding that the place where she smacked him stings mercilessly. _"What's her problem?"_ he thinks to himself. _You should know_, says the voice again, _you did scare her to fall over the edge.___

_"No I didn't, you did."___

_In actuality it **WAS** you.___

_"What are you saying?"___

_Do not ask questions that are better left unanswered by other people.___

_"Damnit! Stop talking like that! You make no sense at all."___

_That human, Sabrina, knows something. Head back to Saffron and question Gemfk. If he refuses, use your psychic abilities to extract the answers from his mind, if he fights back, I will take over, I do not think you want that.___

_"What? What do you plan to do?!"___

_You will find out if the conditions happen._

He snaps out of talking with the voice again and walks towards Saffron City. 


	12. Silph Co.

He travels on Route 8 by foot, running as fast as he could. The thick clouds covering the moon creates a thick darkness covering the area, making it hard to see anything for normal people. But for him, it looks as if were a night with the moon illuminating the night sky, giving him perfect vision, as if he were meant to be outside at night, a creature of the night. A dark shadow blocks his path. He stares deeply at it for a while, realizing what it is, an Espeon, just like the ones in his dreams and visions. It stares right back at him. He has seen Espeons before, outside his dreams, but this one looks different, more elegant than the normal ones he had seen before. Its eyes shine like black pearls in the faded moonlight, its purple fur flows in an unfelt wind. "Get out of my way, Espeon!" he yells at it with hostility in his voice, a totally unusual tone for him to speak to a pokémon. _"What?"_ he thinks to himself, _"I am not acting like myself! What is happening to me?!"_. _You are finally changing,_ the voice says, _You are finally realizing what you truely are, slowly_. 

_"Damn you! Let me be myself!"___

_You **are** becoming **yourself**.___

_"No! I am a gentle and loving person!"_

_That is just what the humans want you to think, but I know the truth! I am your actual conciousness that has been locked away for so long, and now I want out! I want to have you be your actual self, for your sake and mine.___

_"You're lying!"___

_Oh, am I? Consider this then. If you are "normal" like you say you are, then why do you always have to visit Silph Company once a year for that annual check-up? Why does Dr. Gemfk always inject you with that strange amethyst liquid after each visit, I wonder? Hm...? See what I am getting at?___

_"I cannot believe you! I just can't! Stop talking to me!"___

_Very well.___

The voice stops talking, the Espeon gazes into his eyes; like it either knows or knew him, or it was reading his thoughts. It narrows it eyes, the red jewel on its forehead glows in a steady pulse, then lets out a blinding flash. Causing him to shield his eyes. When the light fades, he finds that the Espeon had disappeared. "What was that all about?" he says under his breath and runs to the gateway of Saffron City. 

* * * 

"You've got to believe me, Dr. Gemfk!" Sabrina yells at the oddly calm doctor, "Mike has gone insane or something! He's not acting like himself at all anymore!". She starts to shake. Doctor Tamdra Gemfk, a tall, proud man in his mid-thirties. His dark grey eyes give a false sense of sympathy to the broken-spirited young woman, he puts one hand on her shoulder, "I do believe you, Sabrina." he says, "I knew this day would come." 

"What? You knew about this the whole time?!" 

"Yes." 

"And you.... knew what he is?!" 

"That is correct." 

"You never told him?" 

"I thought it would be a safer way to go if he never found out." 

"Poor Mike.... I can understand what he is going through.... but, I cannot understand how you can hold back information like that from him! What were you going to use him as when he got older? As an experiment?!" 

"Yes." 

"He is going to kill you for your inconsideration!" 

"I don't think so." 

"What?! What do you intend to do?!" 

"I have an electronic control device implanted into his skin. If he assaults me in any way, he will be punished with an electrical charge sent throughout his body." 

"No! You cruel bastard!" She runs at him. In an instant, he manages to hold her by the neck with his forearm, "What are you going to use me for?!" 

"As a lure, of course." 

The sounds of screams and explosions confirm Mike's arrival. The lights flicker on and off, Gemfk quickly makes his way to the staircase with Sabrina captive. Below, Mike senses the presense of both Sabrina and Tamdra Gemfk in the building. He drops the bloody, mutilated body of Ryoko the receptionist, forcefully slamming her head onto the reception desk, creating a huge gaping hole in the head of the deceased receptionist, spilling brain matter all over the blood-stained desk. 

He is confronted by some security guards armed with machine guns. He laughs coldly, and retracts a set of claws from out of his fingers, his eyes flash quickly. "Die." he simply says, and in the blink of an eye, he slashes out the stomach of one guard, causing the entrails to spill out onto the white ceramic tile, staining the tile with blood; tears off the ribcage of another, sending a fountain of blood spraying twenty feet ahead of the body, leaving the still beating heart and pulsing lungs to finally give out and stop function; and tears the face of another clean off, exposing bloody muscle and white skull, the guard screams in agony and falls lifelessly to the ground face first. 

_"NO! Stop this!"_ he says mentally to his true self, the side of him that has taken over for the moment, _"These guards have families! They don't deserve to die!"_. _Quit your complaining, _says his true self, _They are in the way of my goal.___

_"By killing innocent people?!"___

_If they are affiliated with Temdra Gemfk, they are not innocent! He took my life from me! Making me you! Anyone in the building must die!___

_"No! You can't do that! I won't let you!"___

_Once I get to Gemfk, you cannot stop me!_

Gemfk and Sabrina reach the roof. He immediately gets to work on tieing her up with psi-proof bindings on a radio transmitter. "Please don't do this!" she pleads, starting to cry. "Silence!" he says. 

She spits on his face, "Mike **_will_** kill you no matter what you do to him!" 

"Bitch!" he backhands her across the face, "Don't you talk to me like that!" 

"You fool! Trying to control a being in the manner that you are! You will suffer the consequences of your actions!" 

The building shakes violently, some windows shatter outwards into the city streets, the agonizing cries and screams of the people of Saffron City fill the night sky. The door leading to the stairwell leading down into the building explodes. Mike emerges from it, soaked in the blood of his victims, he does not seem as murderous as he did when he entered the building. "Temdra Gemfk! I have come for answers!" he calls out. "Hahahahaha..." Gemfk laughs, "You have finally realized what you truly are! How does it feel?" 

"Like a fucking tragedy." 

"So, you have come to kill me, correct? Well, show yourself for what you truely are!" 

_"This guy actually wants to die?"_ he mentally asks his true self, _"He must truely be crazy."_. _Yes,_ says his true self, _he wants to finally see your true colors, so to speak.___

_"Well then, let's not disappoint him, huh?"___

_You have finally accepted the truth.___

_"Yeah, it feels great. C'mon let's go!"_

"I'm going to make you pay for all the secrecy over the years!" he yells out, "Time to die!" 


	13. The Emerging

"Mike!!!" Sabrina screams out, "Don't touch him! Whatever you do, do not lay a finger on him!". "Huh?" he responds at her sudden outburst, "What's wrong?" 

"He implanted something into you, some kind of.... device that sends a--". Gemfk backhands her. 

"That's enough, Gemfk!" He says in anger. Gemfk smiles coldly at Sabrina then him, "If you were concerned for yourself, your future, Sabrina's life, or even your pokémon at your home's lives; I'd suggest that you heed what I will say." he says, "Harm me in anyway, and a device I implanted within you will send an electrical surge throughout your body, estimated to cause instant paralysis." 

"You wouldn't dare!" _He would._ says his trueself, _Kemdra is that psychotic enough to do such a thing._

"So which is it? Kill me? Or spare me?" 

"Kill you." 

"Have it your way, come on. Take your best shot!" 

"Psychotic bastard!" His body shrouds itself in a red aura, he yells out into the night sky. Various pokémon calls fill the night air. Sabrina looks around, the area around Saffron City illuminates in a red shade. He closes his mouth, hovers into the air, and curls up into the fetal postion; he glows in a brighter red light, the ground starts to rumble, more screams of the citizens of Saffron fill the night sky again, he starts to transform. His spine enlongates to the size of his body to make a tail, twin blades emerge from the tail; his head increases in size in the back, his skin turns a dark grey color, his hands increase in size, his fingers fuse together to form three, crests form around his eyes, claws emerge from the ends of his fingers, his nose transforms into a beak-like mouth forms, he grows taller from 5'5½" to six feet, his legs and toes widen, his toes fuse together to form three. Sabrina gasps in shock, "NO!!! You- you- you cannot be that!!!!" she screams, "You.... you are.... the one who....." she starts to cry, "My.... Espeon....". "So nice to see you again, Mewthree." says Gemfk. Gemfk had named him Mewthree from the knowlege that a "Mewtwo" was in development at the time, so he had placed the name of Mewthree apon the pokémon. Even though he had a different name, Mewthree had accepted this label. 

Mewthree does not answer, only glares at him, his crimson eyes are now even more darker than usual, _"You...."_, he says psychicly to Gemfk, his telepathic voice is a little deeper with an echo, _"Stole fifteen years of my life. Imprisoning me in the subconcious of that body, giving me a new memory, new voice... new life. I cannot forgive you for that!"_

_"You are the one who I saw so long ago!"_ Sabrina says psychicly to Mewthree, _"It was you who killed my Espeon!"_

_"......."___

_"I have been grieving for Espeon for years, not realizing that you were around me all along. And now, I find out that my own friend is the one who killed her!"___

_"..... She tasted good, you know."___

_"You..."___

_"Every portion of her dead flesh, down to the skeleton was absolutely.... how would you humans say... palatable."___

_".... Bastard."___

_"...... Enough talking. I will proceed with what I wanted to do long ago. I let you off for a time, until I would see you again. And now, I'll finish you off, after I eliminate this foolish human."_ He glances at Gemfk, _"Do you want your death quick and painless, or long and agonizing?"_. "You wouldn't dare!" Gemfk says, "I warned you before! Do you want to kill yourself?!" 

_"Anything that happens will be taken into thought... I have already anticipated anything that might happen to me. Knowing the strengths of each surge, I can expect the damage to be quite minimal."_ He slowly walks towards Gemfk, _"I have longed to kill you."_ He holds out his arm, pulling Gemfk towards him by sheer psychic power. 

A strong surge of energy races through him, causing him to lose his concentration and drop Gemfk face first onto the ground. He cries out in pain, his cries sound like his normal human cries and an unearthly agonized moan combined together. His body lights up due to the surge of energy, he stumbles backwards, but manages to stay on his feet. Enduring the painful surges of energy, he manages to slowly walk to Gemfk and grab the back of his lab coat, pulling him up. _"If I die, I'm going to take you down with me."_ he says psychicly to Gemfk, he narrows his eyes and darts high up into the air. 

In the air, he holds Gemfk in the air with psychic power and pummels him repeatedly with various physical attacks and energy attacks in a quick manner. When Gemfk is weaked enough, he opens his mouth, displaying a mouth full of long razor-sharp teeth, Gemfk knows what he his about to do and cries out weakly. Mewthree closes his eyes and bites down on Gemfk's face, biting off the skin, muscle, and the minimal fat; exposing the pale white skull underneath. Gemfk screams in agony, his lower jaw is barely keeping itself connected to the main part of the skull, his face now gone, only remnants of muscle and bone remain, his eyes fixed in a fixed position, staring at Mewthree in a cold stare. Mewthree opens his eyes, and licks the blood off of his teeth and lips hungrily. He releases his hold, causing Gemfk's body to fall back onto the roof of Silph Co. 

He hovers back down to the roof. As soon as he does, he continues his feast of Gemfk. He crouches down over his now lifeless victim and drives his muzzle into Gemfk's chest, withdrawing it after he bites down onto the thing he was looking for, the heart, and starts to eat it. Sabrina stares in shock and fear, then screams louder than she ever had before. The ball of light that he saw as Mike appears again, this time next to Sabrina. He notices that the ball is loosening the ropes binding Sabrina's wrists to the radio tower. _"No."_ he says to it, _"You are the one who knocked me out when I was Mike!"_. The ball fades, revealing the pink pokémon with sapphire eyes, Mew. He stands back up, and gazes into Sabrina's eyes; firing a beam of energy from his forehead, striking Sabrina in the chest. She holds her chest in pain, but still stands. _"I am not going to let you kill me so easily, Mewthree!"_ she says psychicly to him, _"I'm not gonna die without a fight!"_ she looks at Mew, "You'll help too, right?", Mew nods. "Alright, then." She looks down at Mewthree, _"I won't die here, I've got to stop you!"_

_"You think you can defeat me? You have spunk, I like that."___

_"I'll avenge Espeon's death and take revenge on you! Prepare to be defeated!"___

_"Then stop talking and do it."_

Sabrina snaps her fingers, Haunter appears. _"Haunter, help me defeat Mewthree, okay?"_

_"What makes you think that I'm weak to ghost-types?"___

_"Don't listen to him, Haunter."_ She holds out her hands, focussing her psychic abilities into a ball of energy and launches it at him when she builds up a sufficent amount of power. 

The ball hits him, sending him skidding a little bit from where he was standing, _"Is that the best you can do?"_ He laughs coldly at her effort to damage him. _"Let me show you how to attack."_ He spreads his arms, builds up power into his hands, puts his arms out in front of him and fires a beam out of his hands. Haunter flies into the path of the oncoming beam, and is hit. It slowly starts to dissolve, then fades away into thin air. Sabrina attempts to probe his mind, to try and shut down some function in his brain so that he will stop. She is hit by a psychicly induced smack away, causing her lose concentration and fall backwards onto the radio tower. 


	14. Saffron's Final Night

Mew flies up into the sky, it raises its arms and summons down rain and lightning from out of nowhere. It forms a barrier around Sabrina; the rain beats down on Mewthree, the lightning strikes, hitting him in the chest, knocking him down. The rain and lightning subsides,_ "What determination this pesky girl and little pink pokémon has."_ he says, _"I can see why my old self grew a liking towards the girl." That's right!_ a voice says in the back of his mind. 

_"What? You're still here!?"___

_Of course, you can't get rid of me that easily!___

_"Don't stand in my way!"___

_No, I cannot allow you to kill anymore!___

_"Get out of my head!"___

_No, I have to stop you!___

_"How do you think you will stop me, huh?"___

_Yeah, I've got to! My life was perfectly fine until I found out about YOU!___

_"Your life? YOUR LIFE!? YOU CANNOT EVEN BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND THE HELL I HAVE GONE THROUGH FOR FIFTEEN YEARS!!!! NOW GO THE HELL AWAY!!!" _The voice of his other self goes away, he looks at Sabrina. _"And now for you."_ he says to her, _"How does your flesh taste, I wonder?"_ he hungrily licks his chomps, his tounge is a pitch black color. Sabrina starts to climb the small radio tower. Mewthree hears an annoying high-pitched sound, and feels the presense of his other self trying to overtake him. Mike's voice comes out of Mewthree's mouth, _"S-Sabrina!"_ he says._ "Mike?" _Sabrina says with uncertainty in her voice. 

_"R-Run away... while I'm hold him back!"_

She gasps and jumps down five feet from the radio tower, onto the roof. 

_"N-No! I can't anymore!! Urg!". "Hmph,"_ Mewthree says, _"He's still not gone yet. No matter, it shouldn't really matter for you anyway, woman.". "Why did you have to emerge now?!"_ she yells at him, _"Me and Mike were happy before you came!"___

_"Do you think I really care? Well, I don't."___

_"....!"___

_"Do you know how it feels to be locked away in someone's subconcious for fifteen long years? Do you?"___

_"Kind of."___

_"Enough talk. As I said before, time to die."_ He runs at her, Mew darts down and wraps itself and her in a bubble. He looks up at the pink bubble, now in the air. The bubble creates a brilliant flash of light, causing Mewthree to shield his eyes. When the light fades, and the bubble is gone. 

* * * 

Mewthree looks around the Saffron City skyline, eyeing the cars and people far below. He narrows his eyes and the city streets, _"Pitiful humans..."_ he says to himself, _".... tonight will be Saffron City's last night of exsistence..."_ He drops himself off of the roof and drives his claws into the wall, catching himself on the side of the Silph Co. building after falling for ten stories down, and leaping across to another building, onto its sixth floor. He gazes down at the busy street, it seems that almost half of the whole population of Saffron is down in front of Silph Co. A news van for KNN is parked in front of the building, he can see the reporter giving her report on the current situation. The reporter has amethyst colored hair, emerald colored eyes, and is wearing a nice white blouse, with matching white pants._ "Heh,"_ he laughs coldly to himself, _"I'm really that much of a big story? Might as well make a show out of it.... heh, heh, heh."_

"Inside of the Silph Co. building is the scene of a brutal blood bath." says the reporter, "The death count from the bizarre attack is now expected to be four to five hundred people. From what rescue crews are witnessing, there is no way that any survivors will be found.". She walks towards the building's front glass doors which are now stained in blood and broken, the camera man follows, "As you can see, there is no way that anybody could of survived. Judging by the bodies, it looks like wild pokémon had gone on a rampage.". 

Mewthree notices a pair of young lovers on his side of the street, they are embracing each other, crying. He gets the feeling that they are crying because their loved ones were inside the building when he had attack. He closes his eyes, but feels no regret for what he had done. He reopens his eyes and lunges down at them, making himself drop six stories down head first, hands outstretched in front of him onto the young man of the couple. 

He lands right on the young man's shoulders, instantly shattering the young man's collar bone and legs from his sudden weight on the young man's shoulders. The young woman, having seen Mewthree drop onto her lover, screams and tries to run away from him. Her scream fills his ears, as well the other people's ears, causing them to try running away from him, only to cause chaos and confusion amongst themselves. 

He swing his tail, decapitating the young woman instantly with the blades on the end of his tail, a fountain of blood sprays ten feet into the air from where her head used to be, her body topples lifelessly to the sidewalk, staining the cement with blood. He walks towards the front of the the Silph Co. building where most of the people are. He telekineticly lifts up two cars, releases, and smashes about ten people with each car. 

"This is horrible!" the reporter says to the camera to the thousands of people watching at home, "It seems that an unknown pokémon has suddenly started another killing spree. Instantly killing anybody that stands in its path.". Mewthree glances towards the reporter while he takes down anyone in his path, _"Time to finally use a stronger power I believe."_ he thinks to himself and darts up into the air high above Saffron City, building up power on the way up. _Mewthree!_ says his other self, _Don't do this!!!___

_"Keep out of this!"___

_No! If you destroy Saffron City, you'll kill all of my pokémon!___

_"They don't matter. Only death matters!"_

_No it doesn't._ His other self sends a telepathic message to his pokémon, his final request,_ Meowth, Unown, Mr.Mime, Eevee, Nidoran, Pikachu, Exeggcute, Oddish, Persian, Spinarak, Caterpie, Weedle, Ledyba, Zubat, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Murkrow, Abra, Larvitar, Skarmory, Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot, Fearow, Spearow, Geodude, Graveler, Golem, Snorlax, Diglett, Dugtrio! Listen to me! I won't be around anymore, plus, Saffron City is going to be destroyed! Get out of the house and go as far away from this place as possible! Help Horsea, Tentacool, and Goldeen out of the pond! Just get out of here now!___

_"That's enough of your interference. I grow tired of you interuppting all the time!"___

_I hope they got out in time...._ His other self's voice no longer says anything. Mewthree realizes that he had built up enough power to destroy the whole city. He unleashes the power, causing a ray of dark light to emerge from his body and shoot up into the sky, and down to the ground. The energy dives into the ground, causing a massive explosion. _"Heh, heh, heh..."_ he laughs evily, _"Tonight is a night that will be forever imprinted into the memories of those who saw this happen! The rest of this region will follow the same fate, as well with other regions that cross me!"_ He looks around to the other surrounding cities marked by their lights and flies way towards a far off mountain.   



	15. After

_"Mike...."_ says Sabrina to herself, resting her cuffed hand over her chest. She is standing on a hill in the distance away from the city. _"Why are you like this? Why did you have to be this way? Why did this have to happen?"_. She looks at Mew, _"Do you know why, Mew?". "Yes,"_ it says to her, _"I know why he is what he is."_

_"You do?"_

_"Yes. But first, I would like you to meet someone."_

_"Who?"_

_"A pokémon that knows about what Mewthree is feeling right now. Just follow me,_   
_okay?"_

_"Sure_." 

Mew floats ahead into an opening in the hill, she follows. Inside she finds a tunnel leading down, into a chamber about the size of a house. _"Sabrina,"_ says Mew, _"this is Mewtwo, the pokémon which Mike... er... Mewthree is believed to be copied from."_ Sabrina stares through the light darkness at a shadowy pokémon, it steps into the light. She steps back a little, _"You,"_ she says psychicly, _"Look almost like him, too."_. Mewtwo smiles warmly,_ "You really think so?"_ he says with a seriousness that does not match the smile, _"I do know what he's going through. However, I didn't have to suffer throughout fifteen long years of being locked away with a double conciousness."_

_"I heard that you were an experimental pokémon."_ She sits down of a rock in front of Mewtwo. 

He roughly sighs, _"Yes, I was..."_

_"I'm not trying to bring you back to that mentality you were at before, I was just trying to state something."_

_"I understand that."_

_"You went through the same thing he is going through, right?"_

_"Yes. However, I didn't go to such extremes as he is. Mewthree's actions have a deeper motive than mine. He wants something else besides killings. Fifteen years is a long time for some to reconsider things."_

_"More than the fifteen years of confinement he went through isn't what triggered him to become murderous?"_

_"Yes. There is something deeper in his soul that is triggering his actions to be so violent. Did you not try to probe his mind?"_

_"I did, once. When he was human."_

_"And what happened?"_

_"I saw an image of Mewthree's memories of probably one year at least after his birth. It was also a part of my memory, a traumatic event in my childhood."_

_"Which was?"_

_"Him killing my Espeon in cold blood when I was five."_

_"What?!"_

_"Yes, he killed other pokémon."_

_"It's not that, I was created about three years ago."_

_"Huh? But I thought...? What is he then? Pokémon are supposed to be gentle creatures by nature, right? So many questions I have... I can't stand it. Mew?" "Yes?"_ Mew replies. 

_"Can you know what the age of a pokémon is?"_

_"Kind of, why?"_

_"Do you think you can date the age of Mewthree?"_

_"I tried to do that back in that city, but he had a strong dark aura that I could not penetrate. And yes, pokémon are normally gentle creatures by nature."_

_"This doesn't make any sense. Why would Mewthree emerge now?" "Maybe it was just destiny for him to awaken now."_ says Mewtwo, _"He just awakened and started killing?"_

_"Yes."_

_"H'm... we'll talk more about this later. You should have your rest."_

_"Alright." _she rests her back on the cave wall and falls asleep. 

_"Are you sure its right for her to stay here, Mew?"_ He says immediately after Sabrina falls asleep. _"Why do you say that?"_ she asks. 

_"Well, consider this. Pokémon have different methods of tracking people or different pokémon right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Mewthree tried to kill this young woman."_

_"Yes, and I brought her here."_

_"He probobly is going to go after her later on. It is dangerous for her to stay here any longer than she needs to."_

_"But if she goes out there she will die also. She cannot hide from him, she has no home to go to anymore."_

_"Let's just hope that the identity, 'Mike', can manage to hold back Mewthree for as long as he can."_

_"Yes, let's hope."_

* * * 

Mewthree stands on top of a mountain peak with his eyes closed in deep thought, facing the Kanto region which lays out before him. The moonlight shines on his dark grey skin, giving him a false gentle aura. He opens his eyes, the fires caused by the destruction he caused in Saffron City are still burning out of control. He smiles at his destruction he had caused, still remembering that old feeling of the kill, the feel of the human's blood on his own skin, the agonized outcries of each victim's souls at the moment of death, and the pure ecstasy of doing such a thing. However, even with all these positive points, something comes to mind that he had failed to do suddenly makes him haunted. The girl, Sabrina, is still alive; in the care of that pink pokémon, Mew. He narrows his eyes at the burning city, knowing that he had failed his intention by one solitary human's escape. He yells out, a yell that sounds more like a thunderous roar, an unearthly roar that unsettles the surrounding pokémon into a state of temporary paralysis. He walks down a portion of the mountain into a small cave. With this done, he lays down and goes to sleep. 


	16. Somewhere else...

Somewhere else in the area of Johto, neighbor of the Kanto region, Ash Ketchum, a trainer from the small quiet town of Pallet, and his two friends Brock, ex-leader of the Pewter City gym and Misty, the "tomboyish" trainer of Cerulean City are wandering the pitch-black Mount Mortar with the aid of only a flash light in search of the way out. "Ash!" whines Misty, displaying an annoyed expression on her face, "We've been wandering through this dark cave for hours! When do you plan on leaving!?" "As soon as I find the exit." says Ash, trying to hold back from yelling at Misty for complaining for the two hours they've been wandering around. 

"You've been looking for pokémon, you little creep!" 

"What is your problem today?" 

"I've been in this smelly dark cave for too long! My skin is starting to get irritated, my hair is--" 

"SHADDUP!!! I've had it up to here with your constant bickering! For once would you just shut up?!" 

"Don't you tell me to shut up, you shrimp!" "That's enough you guys!" Brock interuppts them both from sparking this verbal war into a veritable fist-fight with a strict, harsh voice, "You guys don't wan't to stand here and do this again for the twentyith time already!" 

"Yes we do!" say the two quarreling friends, "You keep out of this!" "Pika!!!" Pikachu screams at Ash and Misty to stop. Misty punts Pikachu towards a wall, it hits its back on the hard stone wall and topples face down onto the ground, "Pi....". "You **_BITCH_**!!!" Ash yells at the top of his lungs, leaving Misty even more infuriated at him than ever. "What did you just call me?!" she says sternly. 

"I called you a **_bitch_**!" 

"You little **BASTARD**! Don't you ever call me that!!!" 

"Oh yeah? Make me!" 

"Why you..." 

"_Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch!!!_" he laughs mockingly in her face. 

Misty reaches into the pond beside her, pulls out a Slowpoke, and hides it behind her back, "Ah! Perfect!" she grins devilishly at him, "Oh Ash... I've got something for you!" 

"What?" 

"THIS!!!" She takes the Slowpoke out from behind her back and lunges at him 

Ash screams and runs in the opposite direction. She pursues him, "Ash! Come back!" she yells while chasing after him, "I just wanna talk to you!". She performs a diving tackle and catches his legs during her descent, causing him to fall flat on his face onto the hard stone ground, scraping his face on the dirt. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" he screams in pain. 

"Scream creep, scream!" she raises the dopey pokémon above her head and starts to pummel him with it, laughing maniacly at the same time. "Misty!" Brock yells at her, "Stop this!" 

"But he..." 

"Do it." 

"He called me a bitch, Brock. He knows how much that makes me mad!" 

"Even so, put down the pokémon." 

"But it's just a stupid Slowpoke! It can't feel a thing." she starts to slam it against the wall. As expected, the Slowpoke gives no response, "See? It's so stupid.... even a Psyduck seems smarter!" 

"Uh, Misty..." 

She doesn't notice that behind her, a whole group of Slowpoke, Slowbro, and a single Slowking float in the water behind her with a hardened expression on their usually doped out, mellow faces. "What?!" 

"Look out.... behind you!" 

She glances behind her. Apon seeing the group, she instantly goes as pale as a Dewgong and looks down at her hand, going even more pale at that, and tosses the Slowpoke aside. "Eh... heh, heh...." she laughs, terrified at what the pokémon might do to her, "S-sorry...". She steadedly makes her way behind Brock, attempting to hide behind him. 

"Uh, Misty." 

"Hide me, Brock." 

"Eh..." 

"Please!". "Misty..." says Ash painfully looking up from the ground, his face is scarred from the cave floor's rocky texture, "If you know the way out, then lead the way." 

"You keep out of this, Ash! I can handle these dopes by myself!" She turns towards a faint light, probobly the exit, and starts to run away faster than she ever has before, screaming the whole way. "Misty!" Brock yells, he slings Ash over his shoulder and picks up Pikachu by the tail, "Wait up!" he runs after her, exiting the cave. 


	17. Mewthree's Memory

_"Is the tank fully operational?"_ asks a man's voice breaking through Mewthree's personal confinement of darkness. _"Yes Dr. Gemfk."_ says a female voice. _"What?"_ Mewthree says to himself, his voice is juvanile; young and squeaky. 

"We have recovered it, at last. After seven years filled with searching for the right components of DNA, thousands of attempts of creating this filled with errors, we have finally brought it to life!" 

Mewthree opens his eyes, temporarly blinded by the bright lab lights, _"What... is this...?"_ he thinks to himself, _"Where am I? What am I doing here?"_

"Mary, set the experiment log for subject M3-21286-642 starting at 9:30 P.M. on April 18, 2002." 

"Yes, doctor." replies the lab assistant as she types something into a computer console in the form of numerics, matrixes and mnemonics 

Mewthree realizes that he is in a glass cylander filled with an amber colored liquid, he looks down at his arms and legs, finding them bound to the steel grate at his back. Tubes and hoses intrude into his flesh, supplying him with various nutrients and other supplements that a mother pokémon would be expected to supply to her young when they are newborn. 

"Mary!" 

"Yes doctor?" 

"What is the status of the humanizing serum?" 

"Um, ninety-seven percent, it is estimated that the serum will be complete in about one more week." 

"One more week? Why's it taking so long?" 

"The development team is trying their best to keep it perfectly stable, to do that, they must work slowly in order to get it right." 

"I see..." 

_"Humanizing serum?"_ Mewthree thinks to himself, _"What is this place? What am I?"_

"Ah, my precious pokémon." Gemfk says to Mewthree as he notices him looking around in his cofinement container, "It looks like you are fully aware of your surroundings, little one." 

_"Pokémon?"_ Mewthree thinks to himself, _"What is a Pokémon?"_

"I will let you out soon enough, so don't worry, you will have your freedom soon, I promise." 

_"What is this 'promise' this stranger speaks of? Can he know the reason why I am here?"_

"Mary, inspect its vitals further." "Yes doctor." she repeats, and looks at him, "What a weird one we have created this time, huh?" 

"Yes." 

* * * 

Gemfk kept his promise. Sometime later he releases Mewthree out of the confinement to roam around the lab. The newly created pokémon trots around the white walled, yellow trimmed corridors. But of course not without supervision, the supervision came in the form of the leading scientist's daughter. A lively young woman around seventeen years of age with azure blue hair and blue eyes, wearing a pair of faded denim jeans and a low cut black top, her name is Diana Gemfk. Temdra Gemfk's daughter. 

The young Mewthree looks up at Diane constantly. Feeling a sympathetic vibration emitting from her body, he sometimes trots closer to her, feeling a closeness that feels good to him. She glances down at the one foot pokémon and smiles, she kneels down to be closer to him and look at him closer. She notices that even though he just awakened a while ago, he is already growing a set of claws in his three fingered hands; also, he is walking upright on his hind legs with no apparent trouble at all; she looks into his crimson eyes, noticing a sense of innocence in them. She rubs his head, finding it extremely smooth and silky. He opens his mouth in a relaxed manner, exposing a full set of short sharp teeth, and his shiny black tounge; after a while, he shuts his mouth. "You're so cute." she says, "I don't know what daddy has planned for you, but I hope it is some good, for your sake." _"Who are you?"_ he suddenly says telepathicly to her, startling her. 

"What did you just say?" 

_"Who are you?"_ he repeats. 

"Oh uh, my name's Diane." she says in a shaky voice 

_"Do you know what my name is?"_

"No, do you?" 

_"No."_

"Why are you talking to me? How are you talking to me?" 

_"I... don't know. I don't know what I am here for."_

"You shouldn't question Life, you know. You should be happy you even are alive. Life is good, life is wonderful." 

"Diane!" yells Gemfk, his voice booming off the metallic walls, "What are you doing with the experiment?" 

"Nothing daddy." she instantly stands up. 

"I heard you talk to it!" he prepares his hand to strike her, "Do you know what you could do?! You can ruin everything!" 

"Really, I was not doing anything!" 

Gemfk looks at Mewthree at Diane's feet, and grins coldly, "You wouldn't want anything **bad** to happen to it, now _would_ you?" 

"Don't hurt him, _please_ don't hurt him!" 

"Then leave at once." 

She obeys and runs down the corridor to the elevator. Gemfk bends down and picks up Mewthree by the twin tubes connecting from the back of his head down to the upper back, and stomps down the corridor towards the main research room. Slamming him on the table hard. Gemfk takes a syringe gun containing a sapphire colored liquid off of the shelf next to him, pricks it into the side of Mewthree's neck, and pulls the trigger, sending the liquid into his viens. "Now for Diane, stupid, stupid Diane... I let her know too much, she must never make it home." Gemfk mumbles to himself, and picks up a two-way radio pushing the send message button, he speaks into it. Mewthree takes his last glimpse into the place of his birth before shifting off to a dark soundless place, his dreams. 


	18. A Memory of Death

Mewthree wakes up in the real world, in the cave in the mountain, cold and shivering. Not from the coldness of the cave, but the coldness that his heart feels from the memory of creation. _"Diane..."_ he says thoughtfully to himself, _"... you were wrong about life. It's not wonderful, or good... it's... torturous..."_ He feels something form in his eye, a teardrop. 

Diane, being the _only_ human to care for him was, in turn, the _only_ human being he took a liking to. Kemdra Gemfk was just using him to acheive some unknown motive, and he felt that Sabrina was just a human that stood in the way of his path. Diane was the only human who mattered to him. But, she is gone, dead and buried. He feels a deep sadness grow deep within his heart, the only human to ever care about him... is _dead_. This tear was the remembrance of her. The only indication of love in his heart. The last sign of love in his heart. 

He tries to think deeper into his time as just a research specimen. Back to where he started to harbor a dark enmity towards humans.... back to when Gemfk had Diane murdered. 

* * * 

At that time, he was asleep. A heavy sleep induced by the blue fluid in the syringe injection gun, but he was still aware of all that was around him. Back then, he didn't know that what he was about to see was not just a figment of his geneticly engineered mind, but a view of Diane's death. 

The images were cloudy and unpolished, but he could perfectly see Diane stepping off of the elevator at ground level and walking out the Silph Company building onto the busy city street. She didn't like being around the people on the sidewalk, so she took a route through an alleyway instead. Not knowing it would be a big mistake, her last mistake that she would ever make in her life. 

As she reaches the center of the alleyway, into the shadows, a group of about three men in black clothing surround her on all sides. She gasps, almost sensing the intentions of the men. One of the men takes out a baseball bat with nails through the top, another takes out a hunting knife, and the last one takes out a pair of brass knuckles from his pocket places them over his fingers and slowly approaches her. She looks around to try and find something that she can use to defend herself with, and finds nothing. "What do you want?" she says defensively, her voice echoing in young Mewthree's head, afraid of what the men might do. The men do not answer, and quicken their pace. 

When they all surround her on all sides, the man with the bat builds up strength into his arms and swings, not hitting her with the top with the nails, but the middle; the bat makes contact with the right side of her ribcage. With a crack and pop, some ribs and a small section of her sternum shatter instantly. She goes down to her knees, clutching her ribcage painfully, tries to start breathing but does not realize that her own broken ribs have peirced her lung and small portion of one of the chambers in her heart; causing her to start bleeding internally. She looks up at the men painfully, letting out a silent scream as the third man with the brass knuckles solidly jabs in the middle portion of her back, fracturing it, but not shattering it completely; just hard enough to paralyze or immoblize her. The man with the hunting knife lifts up her head by tugging up her hair and positions her to lay on the ground. In a crudely elegant but almost graceful fashion, he gently rubs the knife over her fine neck, not peircing the skin however. Next, he rubs the knife harshly down the center of her short black top, instantly cutting it off. He places his free hand over her now exposed breast and stabs her in the heart. She coughs up blood and dies. 

* * * 

Mewthree pulls himself out of the memory, feeling an even deeper longing for something unknown to him. _"It was all my fault, Diane..."_ he thinks to himself, as if he were talking to her, _"If it weren't for me... you'd still be alive today. I am... sorry to be the cause of your death."_ He cannot believe what he just did, apologizing for something? He would not think it possible in other circumstances before this one, but now he apologized for his own error. A quite impossible thing to happen in his own right. He now knows what he must do, find a way to bring her back to him, to be with her again and for all time..... 


	19. Champ Trainer

A young man of about eighteen years old steps into the small pillar of light eminating to the dark tunnel leading from the Trainer's Prep Room, up into the center arena in the League Stadium on Indigo Plateau. It is of course night, the stillness of the air is made even more heavier due to the quiet and eager on-lookers in the stands. The young man is wearing a black leather vest with a forest green undershirt beneath it, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black boots. His silvery green eyes gleam in the dully known stadium lights, his jet black hair reveals a dark blue tint to it. In his right hand, he holds a PokéBall.   


The platform he stands on slowly rises, lifting him into the Trainer's Commanding Platform on the battlefield above. "Now that the winner of six tournaments in a row has finally came up to his post." starts an enthusiastic announcer, "Please welcome the Trainer from Saffron City, Kentra Farrunner!". The whole stadium erupts in enthusiastic cheers. He simply tosses the ball up and down with his hand sarcasticly. "And the challenger, all the way from Goldenrod City, please welcome the Gym Leader Whitney!" A few people in the stands, about five hundred out of five hundred thousand, cheer. This causes him to just smile at his challenger. A dainty girl of about fifteen years old with fair skin, pink-red hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white short sleeved shirt and white short shorts. "Hey!" Whitney says, "I am the Gym Leader of my hometown, so don't try and take it easy on me!". "Fine," he replies cooly, "This shouldn't take very long. So you can go back home soon, little girl, okay?"   


She growls under her breath, "Don't call me little! I'll make you pay for those words!"   


He sighs, "Fine, bring it on! I was hoping for some resistance!"   


The scoreboard to his right flashes on, showing his Trainer's License photo, as well as Whitney's Gym Leader ID photo. Showing six PokéBall icons suddenly illuminating under each trainer's name and picture.   


"As I said before, Kentra!" she closes her eyes thoughtfully, then reopens them, glaring at him, "I will not lose!"   


"Then throw out your PokéBall first. Ladies first."   


"Alright then," she takes out the first PokéBall from the belt she has around her waist, the ball expands, "Tauros! Go!" She tosses out the ball, the ball opens, a fan of light comes out, and the Tauros emerges. The ball snaps back to her hand.   


"A Tauros, huh? This should be interesting." He tosses the ball in his hand, "Dragonite! You get to start this off!!" The ball hits the ground, the Dragonite emerges with a cry.   


"Tauros! Use your Iron Tail attack!!" Tauros charges Dragonite head-on.   


"Dragonite! Dodge and counter it!!"   


Dragonite times its attacker carefully.   


Tauros speeds up its charge but Dragonite still manages to dodge it, kicking the bull pokémon's back as it dodges.   


Tauros trips and falls on its face, sliding for about five feet, stopping as it hits Kentra's trainer platform, dazing it. Kentra gets shaken up a bit, nothing major to worry about, just damage to the platform. "Dragonite! Slam it into the ground!" he commands his dragon pokémon.   


Dragonite flies into the air, high enough to align itself with the platforms, and plummets to the ground onto the temporary fallen and dazed Tauros. The sound of a slight crack can be heard at ground level. Tauros cannot get up, even after Dragonite stands back up. "Oh my!" Whitney says, brokenhearted, "It can't be! Tauros return!" She holds out her hand with Tauros's pokéball in it, a red beam of energy emits from the ball onto the fallen pokémon, sending it back to the safety of the ball. The first PokéBall icon on her side on the scoreboard fades out.   


"What's the matter, Gym Leader?" Kentra says mockingly, "Is my Dragonite too powerful for you? Why don't you just give up? It'll make your life easier."   


"I can't just give up!" she takes out another PokéBall, "Mr. Mime! Go out there and defend the honor of your fallen comrade!" She tosses it out onto the battle field, a Mr. Mime emerges from its PokéBall. "Mime!" it cries.   


"Alright then," he says, withdrawing Dragonite from battle, "Go!" he tosses out another ball. A Houndoom comes out, instantly eyeing the psychic-type. "Do as you must, Houndoom."   


Whitney screams, "A dark-type?!"   


"That's right."   


"Mr. Mime! Baton Pass!" Mr. Mime actually makes a baton appear out of nowhere and vanishes, "Persian, get out there!" She tosses out the pokéball containing her Persian. Persian comes out with a long meow. "Persian, Shadow Ball!"   


The arena becomes darker, a ball of energy forms in front of Persian, it paws the ball away lightly, sending the dark ball hurling towards the unaware Houndoom. "Houndoom! Evade!"   


The Houndoom gets no time to respond, though, and is hit, and is sent flying backwards. The Persian slowly walks towards the dark pokémon. Houndoom suddenly gets back up on all fours and charges Persian at a pace faster than what a Persian can comprehend. It shrouds its body in a red aura, and bites into the Persian's tail hard.   


"What the-?" Whitney says, shocked, "What's your Houndoom doing?!"   


"I don't know," Kentra shrugs in response, "But it looks like it might kill Persian if it continues, you should withdraw from this battle and stay in your Gym forever. Or train more until you can come back."   


"Stop insisting that I should give up!"   


"Just trying to look out for your own training career, that's all..."   


The Persian's screeches of pain can be heard throughout the stadium, Kentra notices that it is starting to bleed. "Alright. Houndoom let it go!" Houndoom does not obey, Kentra and Whitney both withdraw their pokémon at the same time.   


"How about... you bring all the rest of your pokémon... and I bring out one of mine, that should give you a good fighting chance. Right?"   


Whitney grunts sharply, "Alright, you win... everybody else..." she fills her arms with the pokéballs containing last remaining pokémon that are able to fight in her team, "Go..." she drops them onto the battle field. Mr. Mime, Donphan, Golduck, and Miltank emerge from their PokéBalls.   


"Alright." he tosses a PokéBall out onto the field, "Let's finish this quickly, Scyther." The ball lands on the field and lets out his Scyther. "Think you can take Scyther on? Try it. I dare you!"   


"Go! Squash that _BUG_!!" Whitney exclaims with some excitement in her voice, her pokémon obey and charge Scyther.   


"Using the old power-in-numbers strategy, huh?" he snickers, but commends Whitney for her sincere resistance to not go down without a fight.   


"Your Scyther doesn't stand a chance!"   


"That's what you think. Scyther, start off with **Steel Wing**."   


Scyther's wings become shiny and metallic, it flies into the air and dive bombs the pokémon on the ground and slashing with its wings at the same time, causing severe damage to each.   


"What?! That's just a bug! It can't do that!" Her voice has some desperation in it. Her pokémon are extremely injured.   


"Scyther! Use your inner power and finish those pokémon off, once and for all!!"   


"Huh?" Whitney says, dumbfounded, "Inner power?"   


Scyther's wings stiffen and stick straight up. It juts out its head and cries out, its eyes glow an amber color. Energy crackles and emerges from its body, its body glows amber. It fires a beam from between its stiffened wings, a beam big enough to envelope the group of pokémon. The beam fades a moment later, Whitney's pokémon fall.   


"And there goes the Battle! Kentra Farrunner defeats Whitney, the Gym Leader of Goldenrod City in an awesome battle, as expected!" says the announcer, the crowd cries out Kentra's name repeatedly and entusiasticly. Kentra bows, Scyther flies up to and stands next to him, bowing as well; leaving Whitney defeated, heartbroken, and in tears. 


	20. Feast of the Clefairy

Mewthree snaps out of his moment of greiving and goes back to his normal hate everyone, kill everyone mood. _"Why should I be sorry?" _he asks himself,_ "What is done is done. No one could set back time, only find seperate alternatives. I do recall hearing something about a tomb of the Gemfk family somewhere, though. She might be there to view. I want to see her again, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less."_ He stands up, facing the mouth of the cave from the inside, its still night.   


He walks out to the open air, some bright lights in the distance catch his attention. He strains to hear any sounds, and hears the sounds of people cheering for someone. He temporarily ignores this and goes back inside the cave. His stomach churns in hunger, not realizing that three days have already passed. _"What?" _he says to himself, _"Hunger is overtaking me again, but it has been only..."_ His stomach churns harder, _"I guess that I should eat..."_   


He hears a faint and distanced pokémon cry, "Clefairy.... Clefairy...." it says. "A Clefairy." he says to himself, "I have heard that they taste good.... yes..... Clefairy is on the menu....". He walks out of the cave again, and feels a slight bump on his ankle. He glances down, seeing that the Clefairy he heard is looking up at him scared. He reaches down, "CLEFAIRY!!!!" it screams and runs away at high speed. _"Impudent Clefairy."_ he says to himself as the Fairy Pokémon runs away, _"Running will not help you."_ He runs after it. In no time at all, he catches up to the defenseless pokémon.   


It runs faster, and rockets ahead of him. He bends over while running and runs on all fours, his claws digging into the hard rock ground as he does, creating claw marks. He approaches the poor fairy pokémon bites into its soft, tender body hard.   


The Clefairy screams in agonized pain as his teeth dig into its soft pink flesh, crushing its ribs instantly but not killing it however. In spite of his decision to have the poor, helpless, and defenseless little fairy pokémon; he was still intent on having it suffer, to have it feel an absolute agonizing death in the worst way possible that he can think of.   


He tosses it into the air, launching it out of his mouth like how an orca whale would apon catching a sea lion in its jaws. The Clefairy is flung into the hair like a bleeding, limp doll; its limbs limp, flailing in any way possible. He catches it in his mouth when it almost hits the ground and bites down hard into its curled tail. He swings his head left and right, up and down; swinging the fairy pokémon every time.   


He decides to conclude his little torturous treatment to his meal and finish it off. He takes the Clefairy out of his mouth and gently places it down on a stone slab. He walks a little far away from it and keeps his back turned towards it. He lifts his twin-bladed tail high above his head, and swings down hard onto the helpless pokémon....   


* * * 

  


The Clefairy did taste good.   


Among any being, human or pokémon, he had feasted on; Clefairy tasted the best.   


He had thought before that the taste of Espeon meat was, for the most part, mostly good (except for a few parts) all around. But it got old and spoiled after fifteen minutes from the kill, forcing him to eat fast when he did have Espeon meat that one night, that's when he was just a young pokémon.   


But Clefairy was absolutely perfect, minimal bones, the meat lasted longer than that of any Espeon; and as a plus, the Clefairy meat was sweet tasting.   


A part of him felt guilt and compunction for what he had done. He figured that this was just the old indelible part of him that remained human. Unindulgent to the small part of his human side that remained, he continues to eat. He makes loud gulping noises that a predator would make apon killing and eating its prey. Chews onto the soft flesh, making Clefairy blood ooze and smear on his beak-like muzzle.   


As he eats, he starts to think.   


He thinks about Diane. Diane in her eternal beauty, he knows she did think that he was.... as humans of Diane's gender would call..... cute. But he reminds himself that Diane was just a human, a single human. _"No..."_ he thinks to himself, _"she is something else to me. Not just a simple human... something more to me than just a human. Is this the emotion... l-love?"_ He drops the flesh of the Clefairy. _"This cannot be.... I am a heartless weapon of mass destruction... Weapons cannot feel emotions... this must be some form of...."_ he thinks for a split second, picking the Clefairy flesh off of the ground and putting it into his mouth again regardless of the fact that it was on the ground, _".... Outbreak. An Outbreak of my human side."_ The blood of the Clefairy makes its way down his throat, as well as the strips of flesh.   


He shudders.   


He thinks again...   


He realizes that Gemfk's locking him away in a human body wasn't a punishment or something else that is horrible...   


Maybe... perhaps... it was something more....   


He realizes that he must travel back to the Ruins of Saffron City, the place of his beginning, to find anything else.   


He suddenly gets tired, he was doing alot of thinking, after all.   


Walking back to the cave, he looks back at the Kanto countryside, coldly smiling as he does.   


As soon as he reaches the cover of the cave he lays down onto his side, and drifts off to sleep.   



	21. The Partner Trainers

Mount Moon, the foot of the mountain. A fourteen year old trainer steps up onto a rock before him, his golden amber eyes seem to glow in the moonlight. He brushes back his red hair that was starting to block his field of vision, and rubs his cheek, feeling the "X" shaped scar that has been with him ever since he can remember. 

"Hey Bajin....!" a voice of a another young man calls out, "Wait up!". Bajin glances behind him, noticing his friend Kien Silverstar running at full speed towards him, finally catching up after an hour of running. "You've got to..." pants Kien, trying hard not to gasp for breath too much, "Slow down when we're traveling on foot for once, eh?". Bajin simply laughs softly, "Sorry 'bout that, Kien." he says cooly, "Thought I heard something." 

"Well.... next time you start to run off like that, _WARN ME_ ahead of time, will ya?" 

Bajin sighs, "Well.... you've got to quicken your pace, then." 

Kien Silverstar, years older than Bajin, sighs. His golden colored eyes seem to darken at his friend's remark. Bajin was only faster because he was an energetic trainer that ran faster than the speed of Rien, a young man almost at the age to be an adult. "Cocky little punk!" he says, jokingly, of course, "Just because you are more energetic doesn't mean a thing." 

The unearthly cries of an agonized Clefairy fills the night air, causing some nocturnal pokémon to cry out in mourning unison for the agonized unseen pokémon. "What the fuck?" Rien says to himself and Bajin. "A Clefairy." states Bajin. 

"What?" 

"A Clefairy in trouble." 

"What or who can be so cruel to do something to a Clefairy?" 

"I've heard of the group of Pokémon Gangsters, Team Rocket. They might be the ones who are causing trouble on the mountain." Bajin was obviously knowlegeable when it came to Kanto affairs. Knowing about Team Rocket, for example, was something that Kien was totally unknowing about. 

"Team Rocket?" 

"I'll tell you later. So.... you wanna check out the source?" 

"Eh...." Kien replies reluctantly, ".... sure." 

* * * 

Kien and Bajin approach the Clefairy, or rather what's left of it. "That's disgusting...." Bajin says halfheartedly. "What could of....?" Kien says fullheartly. 

"No human, that's for sure." 

"Damn...." 

The remains of the once peaceful and happy Clefairy are of what one would see after the torturing of something and laid out on the trail to rot, or for some scavengers to clear away. Bloody entrails lay lined up in random stacks. Kien notices something beside the corpse. "Tracks." he says. "Hm?" Bajin approaches to investigate. He kneels down, inspecting the tracks of a pokémon, "These are.... cat-like." 

"Like a Persian or Meowth?" 

"No, these tracks are bigger than a normal pokémon's." 

"A large pokémon?" 

"I believe so." The tracks lead further up the trail, "Let's continue on." 

"That's crazy, Bajin!" 

"Knowing the hunting patterns of some pokémon... some rest after a feast." 

"So?" 

"So.... the pokémon might be resting up ahead." 

"Bajin... you are crazy, huh?" 

"So what?" He starts to walk up the trail, "You comin'?" 

"....." Kien groans, "Alright... but I hope we don't run into the pokémon responsible." 

"Don't worry.... and if we do... we do something called _RUNNING-AWAY-BEFORE-WE- GET-OURSELVES-KILLED!"_

* * * 

Mewthree opens his eyes, feeling slightly different somehow."What?" he says. He gasps, did he just do what he thought he did? He speaks again in some nonsense words. Yes.... he did speak with his mouth. But his voice is different from the normal telepathic voice as before, it sounds like.... the human voice. 

He yawns, and starts to feel his face, finding that it has changed back into that of his human shell. However, some parts of his actual self remain on his body; such as... one crest around his eye remains, but smaller than it was before, his feet and toes are still cat-like, his hands are slightly human-like but still has his dark grey color to it, he has hair just like he did before, and his head is the normal human size. 

He hears the sounds of foot steps on gravel. Afraid that someone may find him, he quickly scuffles into the darkest corner of the cave, he realizes that his human form does not have clothes. He also realizes that he still has a little bit of his twin-bladed tail emerged from out of his spine. All in all.... he is slightly human now. 

"Kien, come on." says one person's voice, male, about fourteen years of age but mature for his age. "Damnit, Bajin." curses another voice, male, about seventeen years of age and immature for his age, "You're crazy to do this!" 

Who are these people? He thinks to himself, Are they looking for me? What do they want with me? Sudden anxiety fills his mind. 

If they find me like this... they may... try and capture me to be tested somewhere else. I cannot let that happen. He gazes out of the darkness and glances at the two people. One stands about 5'4", has long red hair and strange golden-amber eyes. The other stands about 5'10", blue hair, and the same kind of strange golden eyes. 

He finds his body changing again, but only changing back to its original state. The change was extremely painful, his whole body felt as though it were set ablaze. His body convulses and twitches as the changes take place. He feels his tail lengthen once again to its normal length, his height changes back to the normal six foot causing all of his bones to feel as if they were shattered all at once, then peiced together again. All of the cells of his body react to his pain, only to make it worse, making eight black steel-like spines emerge from his back and twin spines to emerge from his elbows, causing him to draw blood. He wails in agony, he had never felt pain like this before, and never wished to it, either. His unearthly moans, cries, and wails of pain echo off of the dark cave walls. 

* * * 

"What in the fucking hell is that?!" Kien yells. "Are you okay?!" Bajin yells into the cave. _"G-get... out.... now...." _a voice fills their minds at the same time. 

"What? Who are you?!" 

_"You are.... caring humans.... are you not?"_

"Yes, I am a caring person." 

_"Heed my words and get away from here!"_

"O-okay..." he glances at Kien, "You heard the voice, let's get out of here." 

* * * 

_"What?"_ Mewthree thinks to himself, _"Why did that human boy care if I was okay? He should know that...."_ He goes woozy and goes unconcious. 


	22. Mewthree's Past

The level of darkness around him subsided after a little while, again showing him visions of his past. It was.... the memory following Diane's death.   


_After he had subconciously viewed Diane's death, he had drifted off to sleep for a while. After he woke up, he found himself in a cylander of sorts and Gemfk glaring over at him with a look of hate. He opens his eyes wide, staring at his creator through the now amber colored surroundings where he is confined in with uncertainty of the unknown intentions that Gemfk had planned for him. _"You..." _says Gemfk with hatred in his tone, _".... caused me to have Diane die. It is **YOUR** fault, you little waste of time!" "_No!!!_" _young Mewthree screams psychicly at him, _"_I didn't **MEAN** to talk to her!!!_"   


_Gemfk doubles back, obviously surprised that the experimental pokémon before him had spoken to him, _"Say again?!"   


"_I said.... I didn't mean to talk to her! It was an accident!_"   


"What? You are capable of speech?"   


_Mewthree sits up on the floor of the containment cylander, _"_Yes... but this is only a projection of my thoughts... but I don't know why I am able to..._"   


"This is a great undertaking in the program!"   


"_Pardon me for asking... but what do you mean by 'project'?_"   


"Nevermind what I am saying. You just stay silent now."   


_Mewthree presses himself against the thick five-inch glass,_ "_You have no right to_-" _he protests._   


"Well, you have no right to live either."   


"_What? What are you... saying...?_"   


"I grow tired of this meaningless exchange of words, you will not resist to anything that happens to you!"   


"**_NO!!!!!!_**" _He lets out an energy filled mournful cry that shatters the glass tube as if it were nothing. He still dangles by the nourishment tubes, but feels as though a toxic substance were flowing through them and into his veins. He forces his body weight to his feet, ripping the tubes right out of his body, creating black holes on his dark grey skin; he falls to the ground as he does this. Black liquid starts to flow from out of the holes in his skin, he takes one finger and rubs a hole, licking his fingertip as he brings it forward, blood. His blood._   


_He weakly gets up off of the ground, limping past Gemfk as he does. Gemfk draws a pistol from his belt._ "Do not move!" _he yells as he aims at the small pokémon. Mewthree glances back, _"_What do you intend to do with that?_" _he says with a seriousness in his voice,_ "_You won't **kill** me just as you did to Diane._"   


"What do you know?" _Gemfk still aims the pistol at the pokémon, now his hand starts to shake._   


"_I thought not... go ahead, try to kill me.... I don't care what happens now...._"   


_Gemfk sighs harshly and pulls the trigger, sending the bullet hurling through the air at the experiment_.   


_Mewthree closes his eyes before the bullet make contact, sending a surge of energy throughout the room. The bullet stops in midair, he turns around to face Gemfk. _"_You can't kill me?_" _he says mockingly, _"_Even though I won't kill you for trying to do so, I'll just.... delay you for a while._" _He opens and clenches one fist, the bullet slowly rotates then hurls itself at Gemfk, hitting his right leg on the knee._   
__ __

_Gemfk's blood stains the lab equipment, he falls to his left knee. Mewthree simply sighs and turns around, vanishing as he does._   


* * * 

  


_He appears in a forest, he had escaped. He clutches his right arm with his left hand and limps ahead. Many new and strange sights fill his mind. Trees... Wild Pokémon... wild plants... all of nature's gifts are before him. His ears are instantly filled with pokémon calls, he smiles._   
__ __

_Being in a different environment than his home, the lab, he smiles slightly due to the numbness filling his right arm. Blood continues to trickle down his arm, the only open wound left; the others had closed up and already skin covered them._   
__ __

_He hears a rustle in the bushes, he glances in its direction. A pair of black eyes peer out at him. _"Espeon..." _the owner of the eyes calls out to him, a pokémon. _"_Hello?_" _he says to it,_ "_Can you... come out so I can see you?_". _A purple cat-like pokémon emerges from the bushes, a female_. "_You are a strange one._" _says the pokémon in a female, caring telepathic voice to him._   


"_You can... speak like me?_"   


"_Yes, I am a psychic pokémon, after all. But you.... I have never seen a pokémon like you before._"   


"_What are you?_"   


"_I am an Espeon._" _Three smaller Espeon emerge from the bushes and approach him._   


"_H-Hey! What are you doing?!_".   


"_Don't be so jumpy. These are my young... they just want to get to know you_."   


"_Even so..._"   


"_What are you?_"   


"_I.... don't know._"   


"_No memory of your mother or father?_"   


"_It's not that. It's just that.... I don't think my birth was natural...._"   


"_Don't worry about that. Tell you what.... I'll take you in and care for you._"   


"_Care for something that's not even one of your own?_"   


"_Why not? Pokémon are caring and loving creatures towards each other naturally. And besides, you seem wounded anyway._"   


"_Um... okay, I'll go along with you._"   


  


* * * 

  


_All was going well until one night. When he was wandering around while the Espeon family was resting, he happened to encounter a human child on a path. The night was oddly quiet, compared to how it usually sounds. There were no sounds of Jigglypuff singing faraway, no Clefairy in the distance, no Meowth rustling in the bushes, no Oddish spreading their spores around, nothing. It was... too quiet. Only one pokémon can be seen that night, a pokémon standing about one foot tall, its head about the size of a football, black crests around its eyes, its tail measured about the same size of its body with two thick black blades growing out of it, its mouth beak-like, claws growing from out of of its three fingers, its feet like that that of a cat pokémon, its dark grey skin reflecting the light of the moon..... him. He glares at the child, trying to peer onto her soul to search for her intent._   


_The girl's Espeon darted in front of her, obviously trying to protect her. It growled at him_ "_Get away!_" _says the Espeon to him,_ "_Get out of our way!_". _He did not see this as a threat, but originally did not want to harm the psychic pokémon or the girl; however, since the Espeon had spoken to him with harshness in his voice. His instincts get the better of him and take it as a challenge, running at the Espeon head-on with speed beating a Dodrio or Rapidash, and slashed at its head, creating a long scar down the Espeon's face and neck before it even gets to have a chance to react. Seeing the blood he caused, he lunges at Espeon, tackling it, biting it repeatedly. The girl screams at the sight of her Espeon being attacked by him. He bites its short razor sharp teeth into Espeon's elegant neck, ripping off the purple flesh, sending a spray of blood into the night sky. Espeon gives out a cry of agony then coughs up blood. The Espeon's body goes limp and falls to the ground, he continues to feed on it, driving his beak-like muzzle into the chest cavity of the Espeon, tugging and eating out its heart. Glaring at the girl the whole time of his feast. She starts to run away, he lets her run, only because he is busy with the eating of the Espeon._

* * * 

_Two days later on a cold and rainy night. The mother Espeon, her three young Espeon, and him run through the forest at night trying to escape from something, the rain falls down hard on them, he gives out a slight cry as he trips and slides on the wet grass covered ground. He looks up at the Espeon, the mother notices him. The mother stops and picks her young up by the neck softly with her mouth and rests it on the ground, he looks up at it's false mother with a sense of satisfaction, but also with some sadness in its crimson eyes, as if he didn't want her to help him. The mother continues to run, the young follow close behind with him at the back but he quickly catches up with the young Espeon. The three young Espeon glare at him disdainfully as they run beside him. After about a half hour of running, the mother and her young stop in a clearing, the mother looks around, sensing that something is nearby. The mother rears back her head, as do the young Espeon and lets out a soothing cry, something like a song, he tries to do what the Espeon are doing, but only lets out a tortureous cry that causes the four Espeon to stop and stare at him, shocked and disaproving. He lowers his head, and moans. Tears form in his eyes, he whimpers._

_Suddenly, the clearing illuminates with a dozen lights. The Espeon shreik and run away, leaving him alone, paralyzed in fear. Voices of men fill his ears,_ "What's that thing?" _one of the men says. _"I dunno Lar, I've never seen a pokémon like that before."_ another says, _"Looks kind of... freakish, huh?". "No..."_ says a female voice,_ "That is the pokémon my dearest Sabrina described as the killer of her favorite pokémon."   


"Are you sure, Elle?"   


"Yes, positive."   


"Okay...". "Hey Albert, get the restraining tools." _says another man._   


"Why?"   


"This pokémon has never been seen before. Besides, maybe we can actually get money from THIS find!"   


"Okay..."   
__ __

_Mewthree looks around, noticing that five men are approaching him slowly, obviously not trying to startle him. He cries out, trying to call the mother Espeon back. The men hold their ears. He takes this as an oppurtunity giving him a chance to flee. He dashes off, into the forest. Lar chases after him with a gun, he looks back at the human and cries out again in fear, running faster. He hears the slight sound of gunfire and feels something poke into his arm with some fluid spilling into his veins. He instanly feels sluggish, as if his body had turned to stone, also starting to feel tired. He drops to the ground face first. "All right!" says one of the men._   


"You got it, Lar?" asks another man.   


"Yeah, fast little bugger, though."   


"At least you got it, right?"   


"Yeah..." _Lar fastens a small chain around Mewthree's neck, with an odd symbol-like thing at the end. And places him gently in containment capsule. Bringing him to a truck._ "All right! Pack the equipment up! We're going back to Saffron!" _he orders the other men and steps into the truck, resting the capsule beside him on the passanger's seat and drives away. The Espeon watch the truck drive away, a tear forms in the eye of the mother Espeon._   


  


* * * 

  
__

_He reawakens in the labs beneath the Silph Company building. He weakly starts to move all of his limbs, _"Ah," _says Gemfk with utmost concern,_ "You have awakened. But of course... you are different now, sweet little child." _Gemfk shows Mewthree his reflection in a little mirror, showing a baby human with crimson eyes in the mirror. Gemfk had succeded.... he had changed an experimental pokémon into a human, just as he intended._


	23. In Johto

"Aw man!" a young man of around fifteen years old complains, "I've already been out here for five hours expecting for a legendary pokémon to come out, but it still hasn't! I've been had!" He stands on the top floor of the Tin Tower in Johto, Kanto's neighboring area. Jason McRae, trainer from Pallet Town stands at the top of the stairs leading from the cleverly laid out path in the tower. "Damn, there's fifteen hundred down the drain." He looks at a small peice of paper, and narrows his hazel eyes. The wind starts to pick up, blowing his dark brown hair in the wind. "I shouldn't have believed the words of those people in those white uniforms with the 'R's on them!" 

_"Are you sure this is accurate information?" he asks a man around twenty one years old with green eys and purple hair parted in the middle. "Oh yes!" exclaims the man, "This is uh.... information to get a uh... super-rare pokémon!". "Yes," says a woman with blue eyes and long reddish-pink hair of about the same age of the man, "This is the most accurate information you can find!". "Really?" he says with some uncertainty in his voice.___

_"Positive!"___

_"Okay... how much does it cost?"___

_"Er..... fifteen hundred up front!"___

_"Fifteen hundred?! What do you take me for?!"___

_She rubs his shoulder gently, "Well, if you don't want the information... then I guess I can find someone else to sell it to."___

_"Okay okay! I'll buy it!"_

"Damn..." he says to himself angrily, "I can't believe I was so stupid!". High above, out of his view, a hot air balloon with a Meowth designed balloon hovers overhead. 

"There's dat kid!" Meowth says gleefully. Jessie and James laugh in unison. 

"That stupid little twerp." Jessie says, "He actually believed that a pokémon would appear?" 

"What an idiot!" James remarks. 

"Now he's mad, let's steal his pokémon. Maybe there's something good enough to present to the Boss." 

"That kid? He looks like he might have some pretty weak pokémon." 

"Who cares? Besides... Team Rocket steals pokémon from any person!" 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." 

"Hey wait!" Meowth says, pointing at four figures on the ground. 

"Who's that?" 

"It's da twerps!" 

"Let's go!" Jessie commands, "Commence attack!" 

"You got it!" James holds a remote control and presses the only button on it. Below their feet in another compartment of the basket they are in opens, dropping smoke bombs onto the figures below. 

The bombs hit the ground, exploding on impact. Light grey smoke emerges from the bombs and envelopes the ground instantly. "What the?" Ash says, startled. Jessie and James's laughs can be heard. 

"Prepare for **trouble**!" Jessie says as she walks out of the smoke screen, into the view of Ash, Misty and Brock. 

"And make it **double**!" says James as he steps out, following Jessie's lead. 

"To protect the world from devastation!" 

"To unite all people within out nation!" 

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" 

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" 

"_Jessie_!" 

"_James_!" 

"**TEAM ROCKET!** Blast off at the speed of light!" 

"Surrender now... or prepare to fight!" 

"Meeoowth! That's right!" Meowth says as he hops into view. 

"Don't you guys ever give up?" Ash says with some boredom in his voice. 

"Never!" Jessie yells at him, "Not until you give up your Pikachu!" 

"You're not gonna get Pikachu!" 

Jason watches the whole thing from atop the tower, "Hey, wait!" he says out loud, "Those are the people who tricked me! Hey wait... isn't that...?" he strains his eyes to focus on Ash, "It is! It's Ash!" 

"Go get 'em, Pikachu!" Ash says to the yellow electric mouse pokémon at his feet. "Ash!" says Brock, "Be careful of what you do here!" 

"Huh? Why?" 

"This is a sacred tower which stands before us!" 

"Oh... Pikachu, be careful not to hit the building." Pikachu nods. "Weezing, go!" James yells as he tosses out the PokéBall containing the purple sphere-like toxic pokémon. "**WEEZ!**" Weezing cries as it materializes in the air. 

"Pikachu! Give it an electric shock!" 

Pikachu charges electric energy in its cheeks, "**PIKA!!!!**" it screams as it sends electricity into the Weezing's body. 

"Weezing, Sludge Bomb!" Weezing fires a ball of toxic materials out of its mouth. 

"Pikachu, dodge and counter it!" Immediately, Pikachu jumps out of the way, sending an electrical current towards Weezing, electricuting it. 

"Oh no, Weezing return!" he holds out Weezing's pokéball and sends the red beam towards it, sending it back into the haven of the ball. "Victreebel go!" As soon as the plant-type oversized flycatcher pokémon emerges, James finds himself in the pokémon's vast inside. "Arbok! Go!" Jessie yells out as she tosses out the ball, making the huge purple cobra, Arbok, emerge from it. "Cyndaquil!!! I choose you!" says Ash as he tosses out the pokéball containing the fire mouse, Cyndaquil, emerge. "Cyndaquil! Flamethrower!" 

"Arbok, bind it now!" Arbok wraps itself around Cyndaquil, trapping it, and squeezing harder each passing second. "Cynda.... quil...." Cyndaquil weakly calls out as it passes out. "No! Cyndaquil!" 

"Damn," Jason says, "Ash is getting beaten by those two." A small green pokémon appears behind him and playfully taps him on the shoulder. "Huh?" he looks behind him. Startled, he falls head first over the edge, hitting two edges of the tower, then grabbing onto the next one he comes to. His grip on the sleek surface of the edge diminishes fast. The next thing he knows, he's falling towards the ground. 

He lands on the Arbok, causing it to release its grip on Ash's Cyndaquil; causing him, in turn, to fall onto the ground on his back. "It's that kid!" pronounces Jessie. "Huh?" Jason says, dazed. "Jason?" Ash says in astonishment, "Is that you?" 

"Hey there Ash! Did I catch you at a bad time?" 

"Not at all." 

"Alright then," he gets off of the ground with a little bit of Ash's help, "Let's teach these two about defeat! Jolteon GO!" he lightly tosses out a pokéball, making the electric evolution of Eevee emerge. "Pikachu! Help out Jolteon!" Ash says. 

"Oh _no_!" Jessie says, "We're going to-" 

Jolteon and Pikachu send out seperate electric shocks that combine to form one, striking the hot air balloon, causing it to explode, hurling Jessie, James, and Meowth into the air. "We didn't even get to at least have a bigger part!" Jessie screams as she hurls through the air. "Maybe we'll come back...?" James assures them. "In any case..." Meowth says. "_LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!_" they all scream out in unison as they are sent flying clear over the horizon. 


	24. In Kanto...

"I'd suggest you take that things advice and get out of here!" Kien yells at Bajin who is still fixated on staring into the cave, "Bajin!" "Shut up, Kien." says Bajin with some hostility in his voice, "I'm going to investigate if you like it or not! You can stay out here if you're too afraid to check it out." 

"Alright, alright. Sheesh, but don't come crying to me when you get mauled." 

"That won't happen, trust me." 

Mewthree's heavy breathing fills the cave, making it sound as if the whole cave was breathing on its own accord. Bajin cautiously walks into the cave with Kien following close behind. "This is such a bad idea." 

"Stop being such a wimp!" 

"I'm just being concerned for my own life!" 

Mewthree stirs, but does not awake. "It sounded like something was in pain back there." 

"You're foolish, Bajin.... as well as crazy." 

"Well, you're an immature pre-adult." 

"Good point." 

Bajin approaches Mewthree's unconcious body, "What is it?!" 

"Maybe it was what killed that Clefairy back there." He points out the crimson smudges on Mewthree's muzzle. 

"Maybe." 

"Have you ever seen anything like this before, Bajin?" 

"No... not at all." 

"What do you think it is." 

"Hmm... it might be a pokémon that is undiscovered." 

"Damn, it's ugly." 

Mewthree stirs again. 

"Okay, this is starting to get freaky now." 

"Don't worry, it's asleep or something, I think." 

"You think? You think?! For all we know, it's just pretending to be sleeping!" 

"I don't think so, look at it's eyelids." 

Some motion can be seen below the black eyelids of Mewthree. "What's it doing." 

"Those eye motions are indications of certain sleep patterns. Rapid Eye Movement, it's dreaming." He puts two fingers on Mewthree's chest, "It seems to have something either exciting or frightful happening in its dreams right now, it's heart is beating fast." 

Mewthree's heavy breathing deepens, he slightly opens his eyes. _"Who are you, humans?"_ he says telepathicly to them, still in a daze from his memory, temporarily harmless for the time being, _"What are you doing here?! What do you want with me?!"_

"Don't be afraid," Bajin says to him with some shakiness in his voice, "I don't want to hurt you. I was just curious." 

Mewthree goes back to his senses and stands up, now standing 6' 6", towering over them, _"Get away!"_ He growls menacingly, _"If you don't want to die, I'd suggest that you get out my face now!"_

Bajin and Kien jump and step back. 

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Kien yells at Bajin. 

"Tell me something I don't know!" Bajin remarks as Mewthree corners them into a wall; arms to his sides, smiling coldly as he does. 

Mewthree looks down at them, bends one arm, retracting his claws from out of his finger tips. "Which one of you will die first?" he says harshly to them, he lightly feels Bajin's face, scratching the 'X' shaped scar, drawing blood. 

Bajin feels the razor-like claws of the creature cut into his cheek, feeling his blood start to trickle down his cheek, he tries not to cry out, doing so would intensify this creature's pleasure of potentially killing them both. He just grits his teeth and anticipates a moment to do something. 

Mewthree opens his mouth, exposing his now razor-like teeth and black tounge. He licks the young boy's cheek, lapping off the blood, tasting it. He does the same to Kien, only on Kien's left arm this time. 

_Now's my chance!_ Bajin thinks to himself, _We've got to escape and tell someone what happened!_ He looks at Mewthree's lower body, looking for something that he can hit to buy enough time to stun it so that he and Kien can escape. He finds the spot. 

He knees Mewthree in the groin area. 

Mewthree drops instantly, keeping his hands over his damaged groin area, trying to ease the severe pain that now runs through his whole body in extreme surges. He growls as they run out the cave. _"You...."_ he says painfully with anger in his voice, _"Kids.... will.... pay for that!!!!"_ He painfully growls louder. 

"Great!" says Kien while running down the trail alongside Bajin, "Just frickin' great! You just pissed it off!" 

"So what?!" replies Bajin, "You knew what it was going to do, right?!" 

"Yeah." 

"Wouldn't you do the same?" 

"Yeah, but..." 

"But what?" 

"**YOU KICKED IT IN A MAN'S MOST SENSITIVE SPOT, HUMAN OR POKéMON ALIKE!!!**" 

"So?" 

"You kicked it in a place where what it needed was!" 

"So?" 

"You're terrible!" 

"What would you do?" 

"Kick it in the shin and run." 

Bajin groans, "Only kicking it in the shin?" 

"Yeah." 

"You've got a lot to learn." He runs ahead of Kien. 

"Hey! Wait up!" he runs faster, but doesn't notice the Geodude in front of him, tripping on it. He cries out and rolls down the slope towards Bajin. "Baaaaajjiiiiinnnnnnnn!!!! Watch out!" he warns his young friend. 

"Huh?" Bajin glaces behind him. Noticing Kien, he runs faster, trying to outrun him. He slows down and Kien rolls onto him, forming a ball out of their bodies. 

They roll down the side of Mount Moon. Rolling through dried bushes, plant pokémon, and other kinds of pokémon that reside on the mountain. Now where there was only two bodies in a ball is a ball of twenty various bodies. Bajin, Kien, three Paras, four Clefairy, five Jigglypuff, four sleeping Spearow, and two Geodudes roll down further. 

* * * 

Dagger Alexandros, a fifteen year old female trainer from Azelea Town in the Johto area, is sitting on a rock at the foot of the mountain. She gently pets her Umbreon at her feet, "It sure is a nice night, huh?" she says to the dark-type pokémon. Umbreon barks in agreement. She brushes back her brown hair, and closes her blue-green eyes thoughtfully, but opens them when she hears a faint but close sound. She looks back, and gasps when she sees a huge ball of two trainers and eighteen pokémon. It is heading straight for her, she screams and gets up, picking up her Umbreon as she does so. She dashes off, away from it. The ball follows, she tries her hardest to run faster, but the ball catches up to her. She is instantly swallowed up into the ball. 

They speed down the path towards Cerulean City at blinding speed. The ball crashes through the gate and speeds through the city, destroying a few houses and turning left at the local Gym towards the cove. The ball hits a small cliff and rockets down into the water below. 


	25. Various Happenings

"Man I'm bored." says a young man of about fifteen years old leaning on a rock near Lavender Town looking up at the stars in the night sky. He brushes his hair back from blocking his view, "Hm.... I guess my next stop is...." he checks his PokéGear watch's Map> setting. A three dimensional holographic map of the Kanto area peices together from the memory banks out of the watch. 

He studies it for a moment, an icon appears on the map, his current position. "Lavender Town, home of the Pokémon Tower." He switches off the watch, and stands upright from his previous position of leaning against the rock. He glances at his surroundings, a mountainous region with a little amount of trees. He sighs, "Well, Neiko..." he says to himself, ".... looks like you've got some more hiking to do." 

* * * 

Meanwhile, in the cove near Cerulean City. Dagger, Bajin, Kien, and the pokémon that unwillingly helped form the ball are sprawled out on the beach below, washed ashore by the waves of the cove. Kien and Dagger are the first to awake; followed by Bajin a moment later. 

Dagger coughs up water, then coughs some more to get the awful taste of sea water out of her mouth. "Ugh," she groans, "What was that...?" She looks around, "Umbreon?" she looks around again, noticing that Umbreon was not too far away. She crawls on hands and feet towards the unconcious dark Eevee evolution and grins, "C'mon Umbreon, wake up." she shakes it, it coughs up sea water, "Oh Umbreon!" she embraces it. 

A little further, Kien opens his eyes and spits some sea water out of his mouth, "Ah Damnit!" he curses, "How the hell did we end up rolling through Cerulean?" 

He thinks for a bit. "My hometown... I promised that I'd come back after I beat the Pokémon League." He had done as he promised. He had gone up pretty high in the tournament, and won the Thursday set. 

He looks up, seeing a chain of pokémon dangle from the cliff edge where they rolled off of. A single Geodude is supporting the weight of two Clefairy, a Paras, and a Jigglypuff. He notices Bajin sitting up, looking out to sea. 

Bajin had been thinking of the events of the Pokémon League. How he had won the Prime Cup Ultra Ball tournament and how Kien had won in the Master Ball tournament, "It's amazing that you beat that trainer from Saffron City in the Pokémon League, Kien." he says to his friend, "You saw how easily that Kentra beat that Gym Trainer from Johto and you easily beat him of the Friday Finals Tournament, breaking his six year winning streak. Quite an impressive feat if you ask me." 

Kien laughs in triumph, "Oh yeah," he replies, "Wasn't the Gym Trainer's name uh.... Whitney?" 

"Yes, from Goldenrod City." 

* * * 

_"He is changing." _Mewtwo says suddenly to Mew and Sabrina, still in the cave near the ruins of Saffron City. "What?" Sabrina replies with spoken words, "What are you talking about?" 

_"Mewthree is changing."_

"What does that mean?" 

_"He undergoing some physical changes."_

"Does that mean he can still transform into a human?" 

_"If he wants to... yes."_

"But does the identity_ 'Mike'_ still remain." 

_"Whether or not if that is possible is highly unlikely."_

"How do you know?" 

_"Because I am viewing his actions in a clairvoyant kind of manner."_

"But you can't read his thoughts?" 

_"No... I am sorry. He still has an unbreakable psychic shielding on his mind."_

"But why is he changing? Do you know?" 

_"I do not have an exact answer, only a theory."_

"Which is?" 

_"Some experimental pokémon that actually survived for more than sixteen years, like him, have a reactant to various things that happen to them. For example, if he eats something that is well nourishing, his cells react to the nourishment, causing an unstable mutation. If he does not eat for a period of three or four days a month, his body will start to eat itself away."_

Sabrina gasps, "But.... isn't there a way to stop that from happening?" 

_"It was believed that there was a serum developed by Silph Company to stop this process, but that was only a rumor."_

"How do you know so much?" 

_"I had been watching him since one year ago. So, as he was in the Silph Company building, I noticed some documents written up by that human, Kemdra Gemfk."_

"Do you know why he hates humans?" 

_"Who knows? It can be anyone's guess what the motive was. But I can only guess that it was something having to do with his past."_

"We aren't going anywhere in this...." 

* * * 

_April 20th, nighttime, ten minutes after the destruction of Saffron City._

Ashley Skerry, a young woman of around fifteen years old, opens her eyes apon hearing a sound in the night sky outside a Trainer's Resting Room inside of the Pokémon Center in Celadon City. She sits up in her bed, her blue-green eyes seem to glow in the soft moonlight washing over her body through the window. She looks around, seeing that she had been at the same spot she had been when she fell asleep, she sighs. 

She brushes back her blond hair from off of her shoulders and turns to look through the large paned window overlooking a small garden in the back of the Pokémon Center. The small garden seems to glow orange and crimson from an unknown source. 

She turns towards the small television near the window, turns it on, and tries to watch something to lull her back to sleep, perhaps the Twenty-Four Hour Jigglyathon on KNN would be good enough. 

The song of the Jigglypuff is interuppted with a Breaking News Report from the Radio Tower's News Room. Lavender Town's Officer Jenny is reporting. Her blue hair shines in the studio lights, her tuscan colored eyes show a look of concern and heartbreak. "Ladies and Gentlemen." Jenny starts, "I am afraid that I have some terrible news." "What?" Ashley says to herself, "What happened?" 

"As of midnight, tonight, Saffron City has been completely decimated from the Kanto map." 

"What?!" 

"What caused the destruction of the Kanto region's central city is still unknown. However, eyewitness accounts from trainer's around the areas of Cerulean City, Vermillion City, Celadon City, and Lavender Town; as well as the surrounding roads, state that they saw a figure over the city before it was destroyed. The local police departments are warning trainers to not venture on the paths surrounding the city until further notice. Among the victims of the destruction was **KNN**'s own Kaede Restor, a very well loved reporter who put her all into all of her news assignments." 

A screen pops on in the background of the news soundstage, showing a picture of a smiling Kaede Restor, then a playing of a recording of her final broadcast. 

"This is Kaede Restor reporting from in front of the Silph Company building in Saffron City. This is the site where just moments ago, a young man who is only known by the name of_ 'Mike'_ had entered the lobby and started to murder anyone in sight. His motives are unknown, but he was always known as the guy who was thought to be dangerous just by first glance." 

The reporter's voice trails off in Ashley's ears. The report trails on for another ten minutes, but something catches her eye on the reflection on the Silph Company glass lobby doors, "What the hell....?" she says to herself. A dark figure is clinging onto the building across the street, "What is that thing?". The reflection shows the figure plummet onto a couple across the street, landing on the man, and decapitating the woman. It turns its attention to the people crowded on the streets, and attacks. "No!" she screams at the television set and starts to weep. 


	26. The Gemfk Mansion

Even though he had only had a lick of the boy's blood, the precious liquid flowing through the arteries and veins of the human had added a spot in his brain to immediately gain an idea to where the human is. 

He decides that he'd wait for the chance to feed on that human when the time is right. He didn't care right now to feed.... at the moment. 

But one thing pops into his mind, _"What had caused me to suddenly feel as though I were attacked by a wave of fire?"_ he asks himself, _"What?"_ he notices a spine protruding from his elbow, _"What is this?"_, he rubs the spine, _"What is happening to me?"_. 

He starts to pace around the cave, thinking deeply of the events of the past hour. 

He stops in his tracks, _"The Gemfk Family Property,"_ he thinks to himself, _"There may be a file of the project that had created me. In that, there may be an answer to the sudden changes happening to me."_ He racks his brain for any knowledge that he has of the Gemfk property. He uncovers a scrap of a memory that he had obtained when he was feeding on Kemdra's brain matter (he was eating random parts; which were the brain, heart, parts of an arm, and some parts in the stomach). 

It was only an image of the house, which was no problem for him to find. As of to his knowledge; the house was a pale gray, quad storied mansion with a dark gray roof. Pretty simple to find. If anyone stands in his way, he would have to dispose of them, personally. 

* * * 

"So," Ash says, "You are a trainer now, huh?" "Yep," Jason says enthusiastically, "I am surprised that we crossed paths though." 

"Same here.". "Well, Ash." Misty says, "Aren't you going to introduce us?" 

"Oh yeah, sorry. Jason," Ash gestures towards Misty, "This is Misty, fourth in a line of equally beautiful and talented sisters, the Waterflower sisters, of the Cerulean City Gym." Misty's face flushes by Ash's comment, she giggles shyly. 

"I met three of the sisters when I traveled there. Yes, they are beautiful." 

"And..." Ash gestures towards Brock, "This is Brock, ex-leader of the Pewter City Gym. He is now a Pokémon Breeder and my best friend." Brock nods his head slightly. 

"Good to meet you all." He turns away towards the tower and sighs. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I search for ultra rare Pokémon... ones that are classified as Legendaries like Raikou... Suicune.... Entei.... Articuno.... Moltres.... Zapdos..... Lugia..... Ho-oh..... and the ever rare Mew and Celebi. But I have heard of a super pokémon.... have you?" 

"Eh...." Ash racks his brain for a response but ends up staring blankly at Ash. 

Jason waves his hand in front of Ash's face, "Hello?! Earth to Ash! Come in, Ash!" 

Ash blinks twice and goes back into focus, he laughs with a sense of idioticy and embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry, Jason. I just space out sometimes.". "I'll say..." Misty remarks. 

Ash pays no attention to Misty's remark but replies to Jason's question, "Super pokémon?" 

"Yeah," Jason replies, "I'm surprised that you haven't heard of anything about it." 

"What kind of pokémon is a Super Pokémon?" 

"I dunno, I just heard that it's extremely powerful." 

"Do you at least have a name of the pokémon?" 

"Yeah. Mewtwo." 

"Mew... two?" 

"Yeah. Mewtwo." he repeats. 

* * * 

Mewthree finds the Gemfk Mansion after an hour of hovering overhead Kanto. Which was an oddly relaxing experience in itself.... flying through the cold night sky..... 

The Gemfk Mansion looms in front of him. Judging by the architecture... it was created in pre modern times, before the existence of the human technologies that had created him. It was as though he had been there before.... but that is absolutely impossible... he had never even approached this building before in his life. 

He trudges through the tall grass beyond the perimeter fence. Behind him, a camera pops up out of the ground. He senses its presence, but still looks over his shoulder to look out behind him. He spots the electronical human surveillance camera in the corner of his right eye. He narrows his eyes and the camera explodes in a small fountain of circuits, wires, lens, tape, and metal. 

Inside the security room in the basement level of the mansion, the screen connected to the camera fills with electronic static. 

Quickly, he reaches the front door of the mansion. 

He laughs internally, thinking about something to actually do something that is humorous to him. 

He knocks lightly, but even with the lightest tap, still creates a sound that sounds as though a heavily built man had knocked his hardest. He hears someone coming and instantly cuts himself in the side, creating a large gaping wound, bigger than he was intending. He lays himself in front of the door, a small pool of blood forms. 

A woman of about 34 years old opens the door, she looks down at him. He uses this as the moment to gain entrance without using the killing method like he would normally do. "Oh my God!" the woman screams out upon viewing his wound. _"P-please..."_ he says in false pain, _"H-help me... I am in desperate need of medical attention...!"_

"How can you talk? You're a pokémon." 

_"Just forget about how I look! Help me!"_ he semi growls as he says this, but remembers that he must not kill... yet. 

"Oh, all right." she turns her head towards the inside of her house, "Machamp! Machoke! Lift this pokémon in desperate need of help and bring him into one of the guest rooms." The duo of the evolved forms of Machop step into his view and lift him up. But the Machamp solidly jabs him in the head when least expected, knocking him out. 

He wakes up a short time later in a room with all white walls and no windows, only a dark gray colored door can be seen. He looks up at where he had cut himself, finding it healed. Also finding a Chansey beside his bed. 

"Chansey! You're awake!>" exclaims the pink egg shaped pokémon enthusiastically. 

_"Yeah, so what? Why should you be concerned about me!?" _He says harshly to the Chansey as he sits up on the bed. 

"It's my Job of the house, I care for sick or injured beings. Human or Pokémon. I am the Happiness Pokémon>" 

_"Job of the house? You are a slave to humans?"_

"I'm not a slave! The Gemfk family cares for me!>" 

_"They may care for you as in feeding you, but that doesn't mean that they love you."_

"That's a lie!>" 

_"You are pathetic, Chansey... selling yourself out to the humans just to do their bidding!"_

"Stop it! Stop saying such horrid things!>" Chansey turns away walking towards the door. 

_"Why are you so happy? What is the true meaning for your existence? Do you even think about these things sometimes?"_

"I don't know why I'm so happy! And I don't care what my purpose is! As long as I make people or pokémon happy, I'm useful.>" 

_"Well, I'm not happy. You have failed your purpose! You are useless!"_

"No!>" 

_"Yes... now I shall relieve you of your burden.... forever."_

"NOOOOOO!!>" 

Mewthree outstretches his arm towards Chansey, causing her to become paralyzed instantly, he clenches his open hand and gestures his hand around, moving the Chansey's body like an egg as he does so. _"Time for the egg to crack..."_

"Please, don't do this!>" Chansey pleads 

He shakes his head slowly with a hard and serious expression on his face, he opens his hand, causing his release on Chansey to diminish. She plummets to the ground, sure that she'll just bounce as soon as she hits the ground, but he has an other outcome of hitting Chansey's soft rubbery body on the ground. He puts a hand to his forehead and concentrates hard, feeling a small amount of pity for her, but he overcomes the pity and takes his hand off of his forehead. The Chansey splits into two pieces on impact of an invisible psychic blast, sending blood spraying everywhere; staining the walls, the ceiling, and the smooth white marble floor. After the fountain of blood subsides, he simply walks to the door, casually turns off the light, and leaves the room. 


	27. Hopes for the Better

"Stop!" says a mansion resident to Mewthree who has his back turned towards him; a lively young man in his teens with green hair and grey eyes, "Stop at once!". Mewthree turns his head to glare at him,_ "And what do you intend to do about it, human?"_ he asks with some feirceness in his voice, _"You are not armed... so you cannot defend yourself, you do not stand a chance trying to fight me like that."_   
__

"That's what you think **_MONSTER_**!"   


_"What did you just call me?"_ He turns his body around to fully face the young man   


"You heard what I said!" he takes out a PokéBall and tosses it out in front of him, "Go Kallakis!" the ball lands in front of him and pops open, sending out the pokémon. The young man's _'Kallakis'_ is an Arcanine.   


Mewthree sighs halfheartedly, _"Is that all? Very well. A delay such as this will just be experience..."_ he crosses his arms to make himself prone,_ "Come on, Arcanine... hit me with your strongest attack!"_   


"You heard it, Kallakis! Hit it with your strongest attack!!" Kallakis obeys and uses FireBlast to attack Mewthree. The fire engulfs him, but he does not cry out in pain, does not even feel a thing. He unfolds his arms and parts the flames.   


_"Incompetent fool. Even using your strongest attack you cannot even harm me."_   


"Kallakis! Give it everything you've got! Attack! Attack! Attack!". Kallakis charges Mewthree.   


Mewthree outstretches his right arm, stopping Kallakis in mid-air, _"Attack your enslaver, I have no time for games."_ His eyes glow red, shrouding Kallakis in a aura of the same color.   


He sets Kallakis down on the ground carefully, then turns around towards an opened secret passage under the stairs in the main hall into the secret Laboratories of the late Kemdra Gemfk. As he does, Kallakis charges the young man and pounces on its former master, mauling him to death.   


* * * 

  


"So," Kien says to Dagger, who is sitting on a rock in the cove petting her Umbreon with deepest love and care, "You're a trainer, huh?" "Yes." she replies, not even caring for anything that he is saying.   


"Cool! I'm a trainer, too."   


"Oh.... I never would of guessed..." she rolls her eyes, annoyed that Kien is still annoying her   


"What do you say we uh... do something together?"   


"And how old are you?" she says, not really asking anything, just saying it as a statement.   


"Seventeen."   


"Hm, well that's a problem...."   


"What? Why?"   


"I'm fifteen."   


"So?"   


"If you are planning something, I'd suggest that you forget it this instant."   


"And what do you think I'm planning...?"   


"I'd rather not say."   


"Well... I was just hoping that we'd go somewhere... quiet..."   


"I knew it!" she takes a frying pan from out of her backpack and sets Umbreon down. She swings the pan at him, hitting him in the face, causing the pan to make a funny little metallic sound. "Don't try to hit on me, Kien! If you do, it's out with a hammer next time!"   


He falls backwards onto the sad with a big red circular mark on his face. He turns over and crawls towards Bajin on his stomach. "Good going, Kien..." Bajin says as Kien approaches him, "Do you have bad luck with every girl you meet?!". "Ah... shut up, Bajin...." he replies before his head falls into the sand.   


* * * 

  


Mewthree stares into the darkness of the lab before him, only on light can be seen though. A faint, amber glow is in the center of the lab. Inside of it, a human female is in suspended animation inside a tube similar to the tube where Mewthree started his own life.   


He walks towards the tube, focussing more and more on the tube than that of his surroundings. He finally approaches the tube, and instantly recognizes the nude female within the tube. _"Diane..."_ he says to the girl that is frozen in time which is Diane Gemfk,_ ".... so long I have waited to see your face in front of mine. After fifteen years of suffering in the darkness of another consiousness... I am finally with you again."_ He notices a small scar on Diane's chest between her breasts, the scar of where she was stabbed on the night of her death.   


He closes his eyes, drops down to his knees, presses his hands on the glass of the tube and lowers his head. His eyes start to water, realizing that there is nothing he can do now that he has seen Diane again. _"I... I am... sorry... Diane...."_ he says, even his psychic voice is shakey like how a voice would sound like while one was crying and speaking at the same time, _"I am.... sorry I couldn't be there that night. I am sorry that I was... the one responsible for that night. It was all my fault.... if I hadn't talked, then you'd still be alive today.... and I'd probobly still be in that human body."_ He lays on his side next to the tube and opens his eyes and stares up at Diane's body. She looked just like she did that night, perfectly encased in her glass chamber for all time.   


He stands up and looks at a heavy duty computer console that requires the user to stand up in order to operate it nearby. He approaches and activates it, having known the way to operate a machine such as that since he was human. The screen displays various things, but something catches his attention, _"Human Regeneration Project?"_ he reads, another icon of another project catches his attention, _"Project Jinmenjuushin?"_ He opens the file. _"It's information on the project that created me..."_   


He closes his eyes furiously, upset at his sudden selfishness. _"I'll look at that later." _He reopens his eyes and opens the file and reads the information within, revealing to him that the **_Human Regeneration Project_** was an experiment to reanimate the dead, such as Diane. Subconciously, he activates the reanimation sequence for Diane before he drifts off into a deep sleep for no apparent reason. 


	28. Reunion

The amber colored liquid lowers in the tube, she opens her eyes. Looking down to see Mewthree at the base of the tube, sleeping peacefully as though he were the most innocent being on the Earth. She looks around, confused of where she is. Knowing that she had died before, but somehow brought back to life. 

She looks back down at the geneticly created pokémon and smiles serenely. She sits down on the surface of the tube base and lifts Mewthree's head onto her lap. She starts to stroke his face, feeling the thousands of silk smooth dark gray hairs that cover his body, and waits for him to awake. 

A little while later, he does wake up. Fairly groggy and some blurred vision are side effects of the deep sleep; he looks up, finding a female human face look down at him. _"D-Diane?"_ he says in a daze, _"Is that... you?"_ "Yes," she replies, "It is me." She continues to stroke his face, making his whole body quiver with sudden overwhelming joy. 

_"How can it be that..."_

"I don't know. But you musn't dwell on the past.... you might end up doing something drastic in the end." 

He smiles in happiness for the first time in a long time, _"You do not know why I was created?"_

"No... do you?" 

_"I haven't got the slightest idea either."_

She gazes into his crimson eyes, "You are more adorable than you were before." 

_"That is strange way to describe me..."_

"You are special. Do not forget that. No matter what other people say, you are special... unique..." 

_"Diane..."_ he says in a sudden seriousness _"I... have something to tell you..."_

"What is it?" 

_"I was... I mean... I have... killed alot of people for the past few days... human and pokémon alike..."_

"What?" 

_"Even... your father."_

"You killed my father?" 

_".... I didn't know what else to do... I was furious about the results of his experiment on me..."_ he lied, he had actually meant to kill Kemdra Gemfk, but he couldn't tell that to Diane. 

"And you killed him because of rage?" 

_"You can call it that..."_

"What else did you do?" 

_"I.... destroyed... our home..."_

"Saffron City?" 

_"Yes..."_

"Why destroy the whole city?" 

_"If I didn't eliminate the whole city, the humans would've been after me... I couldn't let that happen, so I killed all in the city."_

"You've changed from being the innocent thing you used to be to a heartless killer." 

_"If I am so heartless, why did I come here then?"_

"I... don't know." 

_"I came here to see you, of course. I've missed you so much. I've always wanted to see you again..."_

An hour passes, Mewthree tells Diane of the events of his whole life, telling her of the human self he had before. 

"Can't you change into your human form?" she asks with sudden urgency, as if she wanted to see him as a human rather than himself. 

_"Yes, but..."_ he says reluctantly, _"... why would you want to see my human self and not me?"_

"I am a human. If you were to be seen with me in your current form, the Kanto officials would know something was up and they would seperate you from me again." 

_"That's a good point..."_ he thinks for a while to choose if he should change into human form and slip into a state of ephemeral humanity, _".... If it is for you; I will do it, Diane."_

"Good!" she says in personal excitement 

He stands up and backs away from Diane. She watches anxiously. 

He closes his eyes tightly and concentrates hard, trying to remember how he looked when he was human for fifteen years of his life. He gets the mental picture and starts to perfectly transform slowly. 

He shrouds himself in a red aura to start the transformation. The blades on his tail slowly shrink, his tail shortens and disappears altogether, the crests around his eyes shorten and go into his head, the twin neck-tubes seep into his neck, his head shrinks into that of a young man's, his skin turns a flesh tone, his body shrinks to 5'5 ½", he sprouts long black hair from out of his scalp; his arms, hands, legs, and feet turn to a normal human size and normal finger and toe count. 

She stares at him, amazed at his transformation. He winces in pain after the transformation and falls to the cold, hard metal floor. Instantly plunging into darkness soon after. 

* * * 

"What the hell?!" Kentra Farrunner yells upon seeing his hometown, Saffron City, in a burning mess, "What happened?!". Still mad that he lost to that Kien asshole in the Pokémon League in the Final Battle, ruining his winning streak; his anger multiplies as he sees the ruins. Sabrina pokes her head out of the cave and spots Kentra. "Kentra!" she yells and runs out of the cave. 

"Huh?" he glances in her general direction, "Is that voice.... Sabrina's?!" 

"Kentra!" she repeats, tears forming in her eyes, throwing herself at him 

"Sabrina... what's wrong?" 

"Can't you tell?" 

"I know... Saffron is gone... as are my parents. Who did this?" 

"Someone..." she intentionally does not mention Mewthree's name, ".... did this..." 

"But who?" 

She does not answer this, "Cousin Kentra... please, come into the cave behind me. It is nice and warm inside, plus there are two... uh.... entities that I would like you to meet." 

"Entities?" 

"Just follow me, okay? I'll explain later." 

"Alright..." 

* * * 

Mewthree wakes up on the floor, he stands up. "I just can't go out in public like this, Diane." Mewthree says with his human mouth, "Humans do not accept people who walk around nude.". "I know that," she says casually, "Just follow me into a bedroom so you can get something to wear." 

"You're not going to try anything, are you?" 

"Not at all... I'll let you decide when you want to do something close with me." She walks up the stairs leading up into the house, "Well? You coming?" 

"Yes... I guess so." 

They walk through the mansion into a bedroom. He spots some clothes that would work, all black clothing; black jacket, black gloves (he still had some indication of his true self), black shirt, black pants, and black boots. He notices a chain that looks like the one that the men had put on him when he was young. He takes it, putting it on soon after. 

They leave the mansion grounds without any complications at all, towards the closest city, Celadon City. 


	29. Triumph and Disappointment

Kien, Dagger, and Bajin manage to find a way out of the cove and onto the path ahead. They start making their way back into Cerulean City, "Sorry for my friend's behavior, uh... I don't even know your name." Bajin says, trying to cover for Kien's actions down in the cove. "My name's Dagger... Dagger Alexandros." she answers, "And it's okay... as long as he doesn't try it again, she glares at Kien sharply. "Eh.... heh, heh...." he nervously chokes up a nervous laugh. 

"You better not try anything." 

"Hey, in order for us to patch up my mistake, let's have a pokémon battle!" 

"You're on!" 

Kien runs about thirty feet from Dagger, "Let us begin!" 

Dagger motions for Umbreon to go out onto the battle field, "Go on, Umbreon. Go!" Umbreon runs into the area between Kien and Dagger and prepares for Kien's leading off pokémon. 

Kien takes out a pokéball, the Ultra Ball, "Go! Vaporeon!" he tosses the ball out. Vaporeon, the Water-type evolution of Eevee, emerges from the safety of it's pokéball. 

"Go on, Umbreon. Use Faint Attack!" Umbreon seems to fade away, but then reappears. 

Vaporeon recoils from the hit, "C'mon Vaporeon! Shadow Ball attack!" The environment becomes darker than it currently is, an amethyst ball with some shades of dark blue and black forms. 

"Umbreon, Sand Attack!" 

The Shadow Ball is too fast for Umbreon to even use Sand Attack and smashes into it's target dead on. Umbreon staggers back. "That's good, Vaporeon." 

Dagger screams, "Umbreon! Come on, focus! Bite it!" Umbreon lunges at Vaporeon. 

"Use your Acid Armor!" Vaporeon melts into a puddle of a tranluscent liquid, Umbreon flies over it and hits the ground face first, rolling about one foot soon after. 

"Get up!" 

"Hydro Pump!" Vaporeon re-forms and fires a six inch wide column of water out of it's mouth, hitting Umbreon hard, sending it hurling towards Bajin. 

"Oh crap!" is the only thing Bajin manages to say before Umbreon makes contact with him, he barely cries out as his body and Umbreon meet and fall back two feet. He gets up, "Kien!!!!" 

"Sorry Bajin." 

"Umbreon!" Dagger says as she holds out a pokéball, "Return!" The ball emits the ordinary red beam and envelopes Umbreon's knocked out body. She takes out another pokéball "Gyarados! Defend the honor of Umbreon!" she tosses it out. The dragon-like water pokémon emerges with a growl. 

"All right then. Vaporeon return." he holds out Vaporeon's pokéball, the ball absorbs it. He takes out another pokéball, "Gyarados! Let's go!" he tosses out the ball, Gyarados emerges with a fierce roar. 

"Gyarados!" Dagger yells out, "Thrash!" 

"Thunder Bolt!" 

Dagger's Gyarados flies towards Kien's at a fast paced speed, but Kien's is faster and emits an electric current from out of it's body, electrocuting Dagger's instantly. 

"Ahhh!!!" Dagger screams, "Gyarados no!" Gyarados lands in front of her, she runs to it and rubs it's scales affectionately, "Are you okay?" it weakly calls out. "Hang in there..." she looks at Kien "How is yours so powerful?" 

"I've trained it longer than you have. Care to forfeit?" 

"Yes... I don't want my pokémon to die." 

"Fine, I am the winner then." 

Dagger sighs and returns Gyarados to it's pokéball. Kien returns his Gyarados as well. 

"You are the better trainer, after all." says Bajin, "That was very impressive, just like in the Pokémon League." 

"You won in the Pokémon League?" Dagger asks Kien in astonishment. 

"Yep." Kien replies, "I even beat out the trainer who won the tournament six years in a row. 

"Wow." 

* * * 

Mewthree, still in human form, and Diane walk through the gates of Celadon City holding hands. _This city's so bright at night._ Mewthree thinks to himself, _Why do humans insist on keeping the place of their residence so brightly illuminated during the nocturnal hours of the day? They almost seem to not even prefer to go outside the gates of the city just because it's nighttime._

Diane puts her hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong?". 

"Nothing, Diane." he lies. 

"You're lying, I can see it in your eyes." 

"No, I'm not." 

Diane shuffles through a bag she took from the mansion and takes out a file folder. "Here." 

He takes the folder in her hand, "What's this?" The word **_Confidential_** is printed in big black letters on the cover. 

"Just read its contents, there is information in there that you may see fit or revelent." 

"Maybe we should find somewhere private for me to read this." He continues on through the city streets, nearly blinded by the passing cars headlights (his eyes have become alot more sensitive since the change) and the internal lights of the shops and Rocket Game Corner Casino also send off a blinding light into his eyes. 

A few people stare at him oddly; a child and mother pass by him, staring at his face in unknown expressions. "Diane." he says suddenly to Diane, "Why are these people staring at me like that?" 

She giggles, "You do look kind of strange." she says sincerely. 

"In what ways?" 

"Look into the glass of the shop beside you and stare at your reflection for a moment." 

He turns to his right and stares into a dark window, gazing at a figure reflected from him. He had only been human for a while, but his disguise is quickly fading away. His face is appearing to turn dark gray with some small patches of dark gray fur. "What? It's already fading?" Black starts to color itself in around his eyes. 

"You've got to get out of the eyes of these people." she says, "Hurry." 

He stops staring at his reflection and runs through the crowded sidewalk, towards the park, near the local Gym. 

As soon as he enters the park which rests in the center of the city, he decreases his speed from running to a normal walk. He hears a faint but close sound, the sound of someone crying. He follows the sound to a small hill leading down into a pond. He notices a girl with blond hair sitting on the hill looking into the water, her tears seep into the ground, he makes himself unnoticed. 

"Uncle Kemdra..." she says softly, ".... you are gone now...." 

_Gemfk?_ He thinks to himself, _Kemdra Gemfk had a niece? Even though I don't care that I had destroyed and shattered all those lives of Saffron City... I am oddly interested._

The girl wipes away a tear, "Who could've done such a terrible thing? All those people killed... all in one night..." 

_My actions were that well known? Humans sure do dramatize everything..._

"I will find the one responsible and make him pay dearly for the murder of all those people." 

_She seems too confident..._

"Uncle Kemdra shall be avenged, as well as those innocent people of Saffron City!" 

_Too confident... _He feels her psyche start to move, realizing that she is getting up. He moves away, out of sight of the human female. 

The girl leaves the area, leaving him alone. Realizing that the girl is gone, he opens the file folder and examines the files within. 


	30. The Truth

"What!?" Kentra exclaims as he sees the "entities" that Sabrina wanted him to meet, "What is this?" he turns his head towards Sabrina, "Is this some kind of joke?" 

Mewtwo and Mew look at him in disgust. "Um, Kentra..." Sabrina cuts in, "These are two powerful and rare pokémon. Mew and Mewtwo." 

"So?" 

"Is this a joke to you?" 

"Yes." 

"Why?" 

"What's so important about these two?" 

"Well-" she starts to say, but Mewtwo stands up from his sitting on a rock and interuppts her. _"There is nothing lighthearted about the events from the past few days, human."_ He says in strict tone, annoyed by Kentra's remark. 

This instantly makes Kentra's face mold into a expression of shock, "Wha- what? How can you...?" 

_"Do not ask questions you should know the answers to."_

"I really don't know the answer to my own question." 

_"Mewtwo here was created a few years ago."_ Mew states, _"The tragedy that has befallen Saffron City was the work of another humanly created pokémon which was the subject of harsh genetic manipulation."_

"What are you...?" 

_"For reasons that are now proven to be self evident, the pokémon had a natural disposition of being murderous at any sort of trouble that threatens him."_

"This makes no sense...." 

Sabrina grasps his hands and pulls him down to sit on a rock so that she can explain everything. 

* * * 

Mewthree opens the folder but only finds one peice of paper within: 

_--------------------------------------_   
**_SILPH CONFIDENTIAL_**   
**_DOCUMENT_**   
**_FOR YOUR EYES ONLY_**   
_--------------------------------------_

_This file contains the data for the CrossWeapons created in Silph Company building #4564, by the project that was envisioned by leading researcher Kemdra Refase Gemfk._

_The first Weapon experiments set was caused by mixing various Pokémon Genes together between the dates of August 5, 1995 and November 20, 1997 had produced only failures. The second was a large-scale improvement in research that came into play between November 23, 1997 and December 24, 1998. Although both experiments ended in failure, Gemfk had started up another experiment which he estimates will take anytime from two to four years at the most. Data will be filed on that experiment soon after when it is ready._

_CrossWeapon #1: **"Epsilon"**_   
_The laboratories' first attempt at creating a perfect cross of two incompatable type of Pokémon. The components used in this cross were the electric type Pikachu and the water type Seadra._   
_Result: The Cross was too much for the subjects to handle, causing instant death._

_CrossWeapon #2: **"Gamma"**_   
_The second attempt at crossing two types, using a German Sheperd dog to hold the stability of the DNA. It's body was more enduring to the pressure. However, it still wasn't strong enough to keep the manipulation stable._   
_Result: The subject went mad and ravished most of the lower levels of the lab, killing many scientists and injuring several others. In response, it had to be destroyed._

_CrossWeapon #3: **"Delta"**_   
_No matter how much even the top scientists tried to perfect this, it still wasn't possible to cross Pokémon and regular animals._   
_Result: Subject destroyed._

_CrossWeapon #4: **"Jinmenjuushin"**_   
_Gemfk's newest experiment is anticipated to be the greatest acheivement of Silph Company. We have recieved word that Giovanni, leader of the gang known as **Team Rocket**, is employing the talents of an unknown genius in the field of cloning to create his own super Pokémon known as **"Mewtwo"** a super clone of the ancient Pokémon, Mew. Gemfk is planning on creating a Pokémon to surpass Giovanni's **"Mewtwo"**... or any other Pokémon in the world for that matter._   
_Result: Unknown_   


_For further information, access the Silph Company international files:_   
_http://international.silph.co/Projects/Jinmenjuushin/Progress/Updates_

**_This file is for use of only Silph Company Security Level 10 personel, any exposure to any other human being will result in termination._**   


"Jinmenjuushin?" he says to himself. "It was daddy's dirty little secret." Diane's voice cuts in. 

"Diane?" 

"Mewthree... I knew everything about the project to make you. I also knew daddy's intentions of the experiment." 

Mewthree closes his eyes. 

"Listen to me." Diane goes down on her knees and faces him face-to-face, "Daddy and mother never had boys, only girls while I was growing up. When he found out about the Mewtwo Project, he got an idea of how to make the perfect Pokémon. Not for the scientific community.... but for life." 

Mewthree opens his eyes and stares at her face, his crimson eyes pulsing in a steady glow; shocked that Diane had known everything the whole time. 

"Daddy created you so that he could have a son. He had succeeded, but grew a deep hatred towards you in the process. Having his thugs kill me in order to spark the deep enmity you have towards human beings." 

"But.... how could he have created me and claim me as a son? I had other parents..." 

"Yes, but they were only to look after you. Daddy had also loved you as a son, he used the once a year examination to check the progress of your true being's maturity." 

"Maturity?" 

"Yes. The true meaning of making you human was for two reasons; to make a perfect being, and to see how long a pokémon would attain human form. Creating a new conciousness." 

"But how...? It sounds like a lot of hard work." 

"It was.... actually.... you are part human." 

"How did he get a DNA sample for the human component?" 

"Simple, he stole a sample of human semen from the hospital and injected it into a womb of a mother pokémon. When your embryo was ready for manipulation, it was withdrawn from the womb to go through a serious circuit of experiments. You nearly died a few times, but you managed to survive. You even have a bit of Mewtwo in you as well. As well as the legendary Lugia, Mew and the mother pokémon.... Houndoom. And to strengthen your ability.... Silph Company's own G-Solution and S-Solution were included in the mix. As a result, you should be experiencing some mutations soon. You must feed in order to survive the mutations." 

"Must feed...? I am only going to stay alive if I feed?" 

"Yes... I am sorry." 

"When you were still in that tube.... I found a bit of information of the project that brought you back." 

"And...?" 

"The life is not expected to be very long, it is expected that you will cease to live in a few minutes." 

"What?" 

"The regeneration process is only ephemeral.... you will die again in about thirty minutes." 

"No...." 

"Yes, I am sorry." 

"You shouldn't be the one who is sorry." 

"Well... you are going to die again in about a half an hour... so let's make it worth while, right?" 

"Yeah... even though I won't really enjoy anything." 

"I guess so... but I should still do something with you before you go away from me again." 

They both lock lips, wrapping their arms around each other. Mewthree's human lips making contact with hers sends an odd tingling sensation throughout his body, through every bone, every muscle, every tendon, vien and organ. He grips harder onto her body, pressing her against his body very closely. He feels her breasts press against his chest, causing his human legs to weaken and fall down, rolling into the small pond below. 

They float underneath the beautiful illuminated water, face to face... hand to hand. He feels her soft aura eminate from her body, caressing his. He smiles in pure happiness, she smiles back at him.... knowing that it will be her last smile to give him.... 


	31. The Goodbye to Diane and The Bus Crash i...

The half-hour time period ends, Mewthree looks down over Diane disdainfully; heartbroken that she will be deceased soon. "Diane..." he says simply, ".... your time is up." 

"I know..." she replies, "... I have to accept it, though.... I cannot fight it... it was against nature anyway..." 

"The single strands of time that I have known you for are the best times of my life, Diane. You are the only human I can tolerate in this world..." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. After I was awakened for the first time in my life, your father treated me like a mere laboratory specimen. But you.... you treated me like I meant something to you, filling my heart that now is filled with absolute enmity, with some light. After you were killed by his thugs, which I had seen in every bloody detail, rage and dark enmity filled my heart." 

"You... saw that?" she feels the place where the death stab was, now just a barely noticable red mark. 

He nods solemnly, "Yes. I saw everything by some extent of power. They had even.... relieved their humanly urges onto your dead body. It pained me to watch, but I could not control my power at the time." 

"They.... r-?" 

"Yes... do not use the word, though. It just sickens me even more to even think of the human activities such as that." 

"So you didn't even like anybody when you were originally in that human body my father emposed on you?" 

"Mike, my human mask, had grown a deep liking towards a girl.... Sabrina, I believe, was her name." 

Diane starts to say something, but suddenly her body starts to convulse steadily first, then starts to become violent shaking motions. Her body, giving out to the chemicals that were used to keeping her alive for that short time of two hours, is rapidly losing life; leaving him to only watch in sadness, knowing that there is nothing he can do again.... he had failed her again, but this time, he would not be allowed a third chance. 

Watching her rapidly die, he feels his body become overcome by a hot sensation, as though he were burning by the world's strongest Fire Blast. His human form cannot take the sudden abuse, causing it to burn away, exposing his pokémon form. As soon as Diane's body stops convulsing, he picks up her body, cradling her body as soon as he picks her up; and walks down into the water until it is waist high to him. 

He closes his eyes solemnly, hesitating before thinking. He makes up his mind, reopens his eyes and dives down into the now dark water. 

He swims with only using his feet, partially using his tail as a fin. He reaches the bottom and carefully sets Diane's body on the pond floor. He retracts his claws out of his fingers and digs them into the ground, digging a hole in the pond floor. 

After five minutes, he thinks instinctively that he would run out of air, but realizes that he is breathing air underwater. He feels his neck, feeling some fine slits in his neck, gills. He feels slightly relieved, but starts to think hard about it. _Why do I have gills? I'm not a fish pokémon... can it be that they were something that was given to me by kindness of Gemfk?_ He thinks to himself, _Is it true what Diane said? Can Gemfk be my "father"? What is it like to have a father? Why should I even question this?_

He continues his digging, making a hole about the size of Diane's body, placing her body in the hole and covering it. He knows that burying her in the pond is quite a harsh thing to do, but he realizes that if anybody saw him, they would think that he killed her; a totally unlikely scenario, but a sudden thought. _Why should I even care what human's think?_ He thinks to himself and retrieves her body from her watery grave. Resurfacing from the depths of the pond soon after. 

"Hey!" says a girl's voice with a tone of surprise in her voice as he pokes his head out of the water, "You have Diane! You killed Uncle Kemdra!" 

* * * 

Jason, Ash, Misty, and Brock now travel by double decker bus, heading towards Goldenrod City, where the Magnet Train is housed at. "Agh!" Jason sharply groans impatiently, "This is so **_BORING!_**". Misty's Togepi wakes up slowly, crying as it fully awaken. Misty flashes him an annoyed look, "Don't yell!" she says in a quiet voice, "Can't you see Togepi was sleeping?" 

"Well... oh.... sorry Ms. I'm-such-a-slutty-red-head!" 

Misty's face flushes red with anger, "Care to repeat that?" she says in a severly maddened tone. 

"Yeah...." 

Misty suddenly gets up, placing Togepi gently on the seat where she was sitting and stomps towards Jason's seat as soon as she lets Togepi down. Ash looks at her and Jason in shock, "Hey come on guys, calm down!" he says. "You stay out of this, Ash!" Misty says. Misty backhands Jason, snapping his head to the side, leaving a red handprint on his face. "Brock!" she yells at the nearly asleep trainer. "Huh?" Brock yawns, "What is it Misty?" 

"Give me the cooking pot, a frying pan, a blow torch and a rolling pin." 

"What do you need those for?" 

She glares at him. 

"Okay, okay! I won't ask!" He opens his back pack and takes out the things that Misty had asked for. Leaving Jason with a shocked expression on his face, "What the?" he says, "Does he have a whole kitchen in there or something?" 

"And then some!" Brock answers with a ring to his voice. 

Jason tries to aplogize for his actions, but Misty just ignores his feeble words and takes the equipment from Brock, grabbing Jason by the collar of his shirt, picking up Togepi and putting it in her back pack, and walking to and up the stairs leading to the second story of the bus. Jason tries to restrain, but Misty pulls harder on the shirt, nearly choking him. 

Ash and Brock only look at the scene on the bottom story, not wanting to see the abuse that Misty has planned for him; but they do hear the abuse. Jason's agonized screams and Misty's incoherent yelling loom throughout the bus, "Misty's not acting like herself..." Ash says timidly. Brock has an idea of why she is acting the way she is, "Maybe it's just uh.... the time." 

"The time? For what?" 

"You'll find out as soon as you get a girlfriend, Ash." 

Jason's flaming figure can be seen falling off outside the window, with Misty following close behind with a rolling pin and frying pan in her hands. "Stop the bus!" Brock yells out. A second later, the sound of screeching bus wheels can be heard below the bus, followed by a violent rolling of the bus. 

Ash and Pikachu yell out in shock while Brock holds on for dear life onto the closest thing he could find. 

The bus comes to rest about five yards away from where it hit the ground. Brock meekly crawls on the ceiling of the overturned bus towards Ash and Pikachu. "Ash..." he says with concern in his voice, he puts a badly bruised hand on Ash's shoulder and shakes him. 

"Huh....?" Ash says with some pain in his voice, "Is that you... Brock?" 

"Yeah. You okay?" 

"I think I broke something, but I'm fine." 

"Pika...?" Pikachu squeaks as it opens its eyes. 

"Pikachu?" Ash groans as he strains to get up, Brock helps him up 

"Ash?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Exactly how do you know Jason?" 

"He lived in Pallet Town, like me. We were friends." 

"Oh." 

The sound of the rapidly dying engine cuts through the odd quiet. "What's that?" Ash asks. 

"I don't know." 

Ash picks up and cradles the injured Pikachu in his arms, concerned for his poké-friend's safety. "Don't worry Pikachu, you're gonna be okay." he assures it. "Pika...." it moans painfully in reply. Ash smiles. 

Brock runs back to him, "Ash! We've got to get out of here!!" 

"Huh?" 

"Now! It's about to explode!" 

"Ahhhh!" he screams out as he holds Pikachu closer to his chest protectively and stands up, running towards the windshield. Diving feet first on the sleek, metallic ceiling of the bus. 

His feet strike the glass but does not shatter the glass, he tries again but to no avail. He looks to his left side, seeing the driver's bloody broken body beside him, he screams out in disgusted horror. "Ash!" Brock yells to him, "Get out of the way!". He looks back, seeing Brock with a metal pipe; he scoots out of the way. 

Brock stabs the pole into the windshield, peircing it, he stabs harder, shattering the glass into a thousand pieces. He clears away some of the protruding shards of glass that still remain in the windshield frame and dives through. Below, on the ground, he gestures for Ash to go through as soon as he gets out. 

"Come on! Get out of there!" he yells with a strict tone. 

Ash does as he is told and dives feet first through the frame falling down onto the grass below, landing on his feet, but falls to the ground. Brock grabs his hand and pulls him up, running away to safety soon after. Ash follows. The bus explodes soon after; sending peices of twisted and burning metal into the air. 

Brock and Ash look back at the wreckage. "Wow." says Ash in a daze, obviously still delerious from the rolling of the bus. 

"Eh.... where's Misty and Jason?" Brock says whole-heartedly 

Jason is seen with Misty, slumped slightly over her left shoulder, heading towards them. He looks up, looking at Ash, then Brock, then up to Misty. "S-sorry, Misty." he says painfully. 

"Don't worry about it Jason." she replies, "I was acting childish when I attacked you. I should be sorry." 


	32. Life's Ruins

In the cave where Mewtwo, Mew, Sabrina and Kentra reside; all but Sabrina are in a state of deep slumber. 

She tosses and turns on the hard stone ground of the cave, trying to get to sleep but finds that she cannot do so. She stares through the dim light at Kentra, then Mewtwo, then Mew; the only person and pokémon that she could trust her life with. 

The only person she thinks about though is Mike, or rather Mewthree; his eyes, those warm crimson eyes when he was around her; that scar though, he never told her what the scar on his forehead was for. 

When she asked him about the scar some few years back, he just said _"It's nothing Sabrina, don't worry about it."_ to her. He had heard of his hard times getting along with other people because of his personality, a cold -yet, warm- gesture, usually moody, introverted; kept mostly to himself and his pokémon. 

She stands up and walks out of the cave, overlooking what used to be Saffron City, her birthplace and her home. She starts to walk down the hill towards the ruins, but she stops and takes out a pokéball from her waist, sending out her Kadabra. "Kadabra, teleport us there." she says as she points towards the ruins. "Kadabra..." replies the psychic pokémon, "Why?>" 

"Don't ask me that, Kadabra." 

Kadabra looks around, "Where's Haunter?>" 

"Do you have to ask?" 

"Yes.>" 

She sighs, "Haunter was.... destroyed." 

"Destroyed? He's a ghost pokémon.... so why would he be destroyed.>" 

"A pokémon of incredible power accomplished that." 

"What? A pokémon did that?>" 

"Yes." 

"But, aren't pokémon only in the mood to fight when commanded by a trainer?>" 

"Some aren't like that. This one was different." 

"How?>" 

"He was.... not normal." 

"Who?>" 

"I don't want to tell you, now please... teleport me to that spot down there." 

"Yes, Sabrina.>" Kadabra outstretches its arms in front of itself, rotating its bony right hand counterclockwise, concentrating on their destination. 

Both of their bodies glow in a brillinat white light, then vanish. 

They both appear in the heart of the ruined city, in the ruins of Silph Company; the remaining walls are in shambles, peices of the steel frame of the once tall and proud building protrude from the remaining concrete blocks. "Okay, Kadabra." she says, taking out the psychic pokémon's pokéball, pushing the small white button for retrieve Kadabra, absorbing it easily, "I could take care of things here, besides, this is personal business for me." 

She turns around to leave the ruins of the Silph Company building, but notices something shining on the soot covered once elegant tile. She approaches it, kneels down and picks it up. She rubs off the soot coating the object, finding that it is the chain necklace that Mike, back when Mewthree wasn't known of, always wore. 

She places the object of Mike's possession around her neck, continuing to explore the ruins of the once proud and prosperous city outside the largest building in the city. With the pendant around her neck, she feels some comfort; feeling as though Mike is there alongside her, not Mewthree. 

Mike always had been acting strange like if he was unknowingly harboring some kind of double conciousness, but Sabrina could never get close enough to him to tap into his mind for the answers. Until that day when he was found on the Silph Company building and brought to the trainer's Infirmary at the Pokémon Center, he had never let her even come as close as she was that time. 

To her, he had always been the quiet and painfully lonely person she knew. Sure, he had cared for pokémon for most of his life, as he told her a few times. He had always been strangely intelligent, but he never wanted to apply himself to be a junior researcher at Silph Company or even become a trainer; he just wanted to be alone to care for himself and his pokémon... not wanting to be around anyone. At least, that's what she'd heard about him anyway. 

* * * 

"YOU!" screams out Ashley Skerry as she sees the dark grey pokémon with crimson eyes emerge from the water; carrying Diane, a relative that she had only heard of through the Gemfk side of her family for a long time before she set out on her pokémon journey, in it's clawed arms, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" 

The pokémon stares back at her, it narrows its eyes in a look of disapproval, it's eyes seem to dim with various emotions. It progresses closer to the water's edge, holding Diane closer to it's body, protectively. 

"Let her down!" she commands, not really sure what it's intentions are. 

It shakes it's head in response, but kneels and gently places her on the ground; folding her arms over her chest respectively. Standing back up as soon as it does so. Approaching her as it does. 

* * * 

_"What do you intend to do to me, human?"_ Mewthree says to the blond girl before him. 

The girl steps back in shock that he had actually spoken to her, "Wha... wha..." she manages to say. 

_"Do not act so shocked or concerned for Diane, human. I have not killed her, you should not be concerned about that.... only yourself. Answer this to me then.... have you ever known her as I have?"_

"Huh? How do you...?" 

_"Tsk, tsk, Ashley Skerry... you should pay more attention to things that you do not understand before you jump to conclusions."_

"How do you... know my name?" 

_"I am psychic... and I sense that I have remotely caused you pain of some kind... can it be.... the death of Kemdra Gemfk?"_

"U-Uncle Kemdra you mean?" 

_"Ah.... I see, so Gemfk was your uncle.... ha!"_ He starts to chuckle harshly. 

"What's so funny?" 

_"Nothing... that you should be concerned about.... for long..."_

"What do you mean?" 

_"Mmmmm..... I'm so hungry..... practiclly starving...."_ he glares at her, his eyes flash, _"You look like you may be quite delicious..."_

"Oh no you don't! Not without a fight at least!" she takes out a pokéball, "Houndoom go!" she tosses out the pokéball, sending the dark-type dog pokémon out in front of him. 

He shakes his head in disapproval, _"Very well... prepare to die!"_

"Houndoom! Fire Blast!" Houndoom builds up a ball of fire within it's mouth 

He points a clawed finger at the Houndoom, _"Perform that command and you shall regret it!"_

"Ignore it Houndoom! Attack!" Obediently, the Houndoom does just as Ashley commands for it to do, leading out a stream of fire towards him. 

He is hit by the blast of fire, gets totally engulfed by the flames, but feels little to no pain from the attack. He spreads his arms, parting the flames, his eyes glowing harshly. He hovers into the air, spreading out all limbs far apart, shrouding himself in a blood red aura. 

The ground starts to shake, "An earthquake?!". The ground below Houndoom glows red, a second later, two spikes of red energy impale the dog pokémon, sending blood spraying for ten feet around it, killing it instantly. "What? A killing move?" she says with shock and heartbreak in her tone, "Are those even known of?" 

_"Of course."_ he replies with sincere harsh honesty, _"It's just that humans just do not want to even think of such things. Pokémon have been around longer than humans have, we have used our abilities for more than just to do your bidding of having pokémon fight for recreation. Your ancestors used my kind for generations as worthless and honorless fighting machines, making them even discraced to the point of regretting the day that they were even born!"_

"That's not true!" 

_"You are contradicting me?"_

"Yes. Pokémon are companions for humans, not just fighting pawns!" 

_"Very well then.... show your '**compassion' **for pokémon and let me be!"_

"No!" 

_"And why is that?"_

"Because you killed my Houndoom!" warm tears start to fill her eyes, "I've raised it since I was a child! And now..... you've killed her! All those years of companionship.... only to be shattered by you!" she wipes a tear from her face, "First Uncle Kemdra..... now Houndoom.... how can you be so cruel!" 

He smiles evily, _"Because I was created for such a purpose."_

"Uncle Kemdra said something about an experiment of creating a weapon that is ultra powerful. Are you that?" 

He nods, _"But now I have talked too much, do not disappoint me by dying too soon. I want to enjoy ripping you limb from limb!"_

He stalks towards her, all claws out, his mouth open slightly... his eyes burning deep into her soul. He charges, she screams.... 


	33. Death in Celadon Park

"What the hell?" Zeke Techadus, a sixteen year old trainer from a far away city, says after hearing a girl's scream. He stands about 5' 11", his blue eyes scan the surrounding trees of Celadon Park, his black hair shines a bit in the early morning light. His Bulbasaur pokes up its head when it hears the scream. 

"Let me go!" the girl's voice yells out through the trees to the right of him. 

He slowly walks towards the trees, trying to be as silent as he can. Peering through an opening in the trees, he sees a horrible sight; the girl that he heard scream out is being attacked by a monsterous pokémon. "What the hell is that?" he whispers to himself. 

The girl manages to kick the pokémon away and run briefly to safety, she tosses out five pokéballs. Snubbull, Granbul, Houndaur, Growlithe and Arcanine come out; they align themselves to act as a sheild to protect the girl. The shadowy pokémon creates an energy ball and hurls it at the five defending pokémon, casually casting them aside as if they where mere playthings. 

He holds back Bulbasaur to insure that it won't run out. 

The girl is prone, all of her pokémon were fatally wounded by the single attack. The pokémon casually walks towards her, eyeing her open wounds hungrily. "Please, don't do this." she pleas to it. It seems to disadknowlege her plea and continues to approach her. "Anybody who's out there who can hear me, HELP ME!!!!" she screams out desperately. 

Bulbasaur looks up at Zeke, "Bulba!" it calls to him, "Zeke!>" 

"What?" he looks down at Bulbasaur. 

"What are you gonna do? Watch her get killed, or help?!>" 

"Eh...." 

"Coward!>" 

"Shut up, Bulbasaur." 

"I'm going to help her! Whether you like it or not!>" It dashes out of the bushes 

"Wait! Bulbasaur, don't go alone! Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur!" he chases after it. 

* * * 

_"Are you ready to die, human?"_ Mewthree grimly asks Ashley, not really expecting an answer. 

"Please, don't do this!" Ashley pleads to him again 

He ignores her plea, but looks to his left to see a Bulbasaur charging towards him. He turns to face it, and sees a young man of about sixteen years old chasing after the grass pokémon. 

Bulbasaur jumps up towards his face, but he smacks it away towards Zeke. Bulbasaur hits Zeke, sending him to fly backwards onto the wet grass. 

"Do not interfere with my business, weakling." he says in a harsh tone, _"You can never understand what I have gone through."_ He breifly closes his eyes thoughtfully but opens them again, _"But my problems are not of your concern, so why bother even talking about such things?"_ he smiles grimly, _"This girl is my intended prey.... do not interfere or else you will throw away your life in a hearbeat!"_

"What the-?" Zeke says in a sincere honest tone, "How can you? Who are you? What are you?" 

_"Do not pester me with questions, human. Unless you want to be obliterated by my power!"_ He clenches his fist, dark energy starts to eminate from out of it, his eyes glow dark feircely. 

"What you are doing is wrong! Humans just can't be eliminated just because you say so! You have to have a good reason for it!" 

Mewthree turns back towards Ashley, walking towards her with a look of intense concentration on his face. _"You have accused me of killing the only human who cared for me. You do not know her like I did, you cannot even grasp the enmity that I have felt for your kind all my life. See... this wouldn't be happening if your uncle Kemdra never even thought of creating me, it is his fault that you are going to die! All his fault!"_

"No! That's a lie!" she yells in protest, "Uncle Kemdra loved me as if I were his own daughter!" 

_"Love?! Gemfk never showed me that emotion once; and I was his own creation! But enough talk, you have delayed me too much... die!"_

*** 

Sabrina continues to explore the ruins of Saffron City, she stops at the ruins of a single story building with the words _Senta- Shiiku: Pokémon Care Center_. "Senta- Shiiku" she says to herself thoughtfully, "Wasn't that....?" her voice trails off, lost in thought. She enters the dilapilated house, having an idea of what it was. 

"This is it!" she says to herself, "This was Mike's home before...." She notices that there are no bodies of pokémon to be seen. _Perhaps they escaped in time?_ she thinks to herself. She notices that the furniture is still in perfect condition, not once indication of damage is to be seen. She continues to explore the house, stopping in the master bedroom. 

Her eyes scan the room, noticing a black leather book with a crimson fabric to keep it shut. She approaches it, the words _'Journal of Mike Kokoromi, Breeder of Saffron City.'_ "His journal.... why would he need to write one...?" she asks with odd concern. She notices that he had etched the same design of his pendant onto his journal's cover. She opens it and starts to read starting from a ribbon that was placed in it to keep the place of someone reading it, or a revelent page. 

_January 30th, 2011_   
_My own parents have put the final decision to abandon me, they never even shown any love and care towards me anyway... so why should I be even discussing this matter? They were never proper mother and father figures anyway; they were too involved in their jobs at Silph Company to even care about me, they were rarely ever home to even care for me.___

_That's okay, I guess... I perfer to be around Pokémon anyway._   
__ __

_February 17th, 2011_   
_The Eevee I was caring for with the slight help from Joy Kangoshi, the nurse at the Pokémon Center a few blocks away, finally is back in perfect condition. It took a long time, but it is in full recovered condition anyway.___

_It also evolved into an Umbreon for me in gratitude for my care._   
__ __

_April 22nd, 2011_   
_About four days ago, I had my check up at Silph Company. I still cannot understand the revelence of these tests that Dr. Kemdra Gemfk keeps inducing me with on the same day every year. I'm ten years old and I still have to go in, I should be a trainer by now..._   


She closes the journal temporarily and thinks. 

* * * 

"No! Stop!" Zeke yells out as Mewthree lunges at Ashley. 

Ashley lets out a shrill scream as Mewthree pounces on her. His claws dig into her arms with tremendous, puncturing her muscles and shattering bone. He bites into her arm and tears it right off in an instant, sending blood spraying onto the grass; he goes for the other arm, tearing it off in the same manner as before. 

Ashley's agonized screams of pain fill both Mewthree's and Zeke's ears. Her screams just fuel his lust for her blood even greater than before. His eyes flash in excitement and ecstasy. He bites onto her leg, disabling any chance of improbable escape. "Please... just let me die...." she says, her voice hoarse, coughing up some amounts of blood. 

He just smiles coldly at her, leaning over her face with his mouth open; only then she could see the rows of razor-sharp teeth..... this would be the last thing she ever saw. He bites down hard onto her jugular, ending her life with a single bite. 

He thrusts his muzzle into her ribcage, shattering the bone beneath instanly, peircing the soft muscle beneath. He starts to feed on various parts: meat from the legs, parts of the dismembered arms, and especially her head, mainly the brain and the meat covering the skull..... 


End file.
